Dark temptations
by horrorstar100
Summary: A demon haunts the abandoned house in Domino, that is until a family move into his once peaceful sanctuary and he is not happy. But he finds interest in the teenage boy that can see him unlike the other mortals. Warning: will contain swearing, abuse, rape and lemons in the later chapters. YAOI meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Moving in

**Summary: A demon haunts the abandoned house in Domino, that is until a family move into his once peaceful sanctuary and he is not happy. But he finds interest in the teenage boy that can see him unlike the others.**

**A/N: Well I love ghosts and demons, horror is my favourite thing in the world. I also love Ryou and Bakura pairings AKA tendershipping. Hope you like this fic filled with haunting, tragedy, terror and most of all. Tendershipping, kind of. I don't know Ryou's parents' names so sorry if I got them wrong. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. It belongs to its respectable owners, who ever they are, and I don't own 'when love and death embrace', that belongs to HIM, a brilliant band, and their record company. I just own the computer used to write this fic and the plot, mostly.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Cold, emptiness, loneliness. All these reflected the house that was abandoned but not uninhabited. Oh no, inside was no man or beast that could be seen. Within the empty house was a demon, long white hair that stuck out an odd angles with bat wing horns sticking out the top of his head, pale skin, reddish brown eyes that looked like dried blood, black leathery wings folded behind his back and a long tail that ended with an arrow point.

The demon lived on earth, hoping to collect innocent souls or ruin someone's life. But after the last owners left no one bought the house he inhabited, the occasional teen would sneak into the house out of a dare but he would scare them off.

He just kept to himself, listening to the leaves rustling through the wind and occasional car pass by. Its not like he wanted humans to be in the house, they can't see him and he just gets to scare them off so why bother having human inhabitants in the house.

* * *

Ryou was listening to his Ipod while his father was driving, his mother and older sister were talking and he just couldn't understand why, out of all the places they could move to, did they have to move to Domino. He enjoyed his old town, his old house, his old friends that he was forced to say goodbye to. It seemed that his family were the only ones happy about the move, all except him of course.

He felt a shove on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts as he slowly turning to his sister that seemed to be the one to push him.

"Did you say something?" Ryou asked as he pulled the headphones out of his ears and his sister, Amane rolled her eyes.

"You should be more positive Ry. Its a new start." Amane said as Ryou slumped back into his chair, he was hoping it was anything but that.

"I don't want a new start, I prefered things the way they were." Ryou said looking out the window seeing the houses pass by in a blur. He put his headphones on listening to 'when love and death embrace' by HIM, it fitted the mood he was feeling.

After what seemed like seven hours, twenty minutes, the family arrived in front of their new house. It looked old but was still in good condition, but in Ryou's opinion the house was old and could have diseases from the 1900s.

"It looks smaller than picture." Ryou's father, Steve commented as Ryou resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he didn't think smaller was the word he was looking for.

"I'm sure it looks bigger from the inside." Ryou's mother, Madison said as she got the bags out of the trunk.

* * *

Within the house, the demon heard a car stop outside his house. He crept slowly out of the closet he lived in and looked out the window to see a car parked outside with a moving van, a new family.

He silently mused over the family of four. A mother, a father, a daughter and a son. Oh yes, they could prove to be interesting for him. He observed seeing three were happy while the son looked... distant, he quirked an eyebrow at this. Looks like one person wasn't so happy with the move. Maybe the younger teen could prove to be useful, somehow...

* * *

Ryou couldn't push the feeling that he was being watched by someone, he turned towards the house seeing what looked like a... head?

"Ryou what are you looking at?" Amane asked her younger brother who jumped but turned to her then back at the house seeing what ever was there before, was gone.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." Ryou said as he glimpsed at the house before grabbing his own suitcase and following his family into the house. The inside had white walls with hard wood floors but other than the dust on everything, it wasn't so bad inside.

"Okay, this house has five rooms and we each need to find one to stay in so why don't you two find your own rooms." Steve said as Amane raced up the stairs while Ryou went at his own pace.

Amane was opening doors looking inside rooms to find one that interested her but she picked the room with the view of the backyard. It looked over to the other neighbours that surrounded the house which was an added bonus for her as well. Ryou was looking in the three rooms Amane had looked through not finding one that interested him yet but its not like he wanted to stay in the house anyway.

He passed the one Amane chose as her room and came to the last room that had not been opened, slowly opening the door. It revealed to be a room that was fairly large but not too big with a closet in the far corner of the room, he decided to look at the closet later but looked outside the window seeing the view of the front of the house.

He looked outside seeing the dreary weather along the street, it seemed soul sucking and depressing.

"Enjoying the view?" Ryou jumped at the voice turning to see where it came from but his eyes rested on the figure leaning against the closet door, he looked like him only with sharper features, a lean but muscular figure and a dark, dangerous aura surrounded him.

"W-Who are y-you?" Ryou asked the figure who grinned, baring his sharp canine teeth at the white haired teen who was shifting nervously. His tail was flicking from side to side curling up with amusement while his wings were folded back still.

"I'm Bakura, the owner of this house." the demon said as Ryou looked at him confused.

"But my family bought this house."

"And I've been living in it for years. Hence, I own it, does it bother you that I live here?" Bakura asked smirking as the teen shook his head.

"No, I... um... just didn't... know you... uh... lived here." Ryou said as the demon looked at him with interest. The boy wasn't afraid of him but was nervous, interesting...

"Its okay, not many people can see me." Bakura said shrugging his shoulders "Do you like the house?" he asked as Ryou shifted nervously again.

"Its lovely but I don't want to be here." Ryou said looking away at from the demon but Bakura moved forward grasping Ryou's chin gently and pulling him up to look at the demon.

"Why not? its nice here. Quiet, no one to bother you, wide open spaces. Why wouldn't you want to be here?" Bakura asked hovering over the teen as he could feel the hot breath of the demon fall over his face and hair, he wasn't usually so... close to someone. Bakura could see the rosy pink dusting over the porcelin cheeks of the teen, seeing the mixture of emotions dancing in the round chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I-I... uh... I just... its c-complicated." Ryou stuttered out seeing as he was really close to the demon that was slowly moving closer.

"Hey Ryou!" the sound of his sister's voice made Ryou jump away from Bakura and turn to Amane.

"Uh... yeah?" Ryou asked uncomfortably. Glancing occasionally at Bakura who was still standing next to him, smirking.

"Mom and dad want us to help move our stuff in. Why is your face all red?" Amane asked seeing the blush darken from her question.

"Its nothing. Uh... I'll be down in a minute." Ryou said looking down as his sister left, it was as if she couldn't see Bakura at all.

"Not all mortals can see me, you are one of the special ones that can." Bakura said answering Ryou's silent question.

"So only I can see you?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"Yep, also gives me the pleasure of talking to someone instead of being ignored." Bakura said as Ryou smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't ignore you." Ryou said smiling brightly before remembering he had to go downstairs "I just have to help with moving everything in to the house. You'll stay here would you?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"I'll just be in my room." Bakura said heading into the closet, his room, while Ryou headed downstairs to help move everything into the house.

**A/N: Well thats chapter 1 for you. I know I should be focusing on my other fanfics but my morbid love for horror needs a release and well, here it is. I know there isn't anything scary, yet but wait for the future chapters to come.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. My 'imaginary' friend

**A/N: Well I got chapter two for my little fanfic of terror. Now just to be clear, I'm using the American names since they're easier to remember for me since I haven't seen the japanese version. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I wish I did but one can only dream... anywho, as they always say when you have a good book.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_.: three days after the move:._

After three days of living in Domino, Ryou was starting to like it. Mainly because of a certain demon helping him adjust to the new house but now Ryou had to face one thing, he couldn't do with Bakura... school. He had been dreading the day he would have to go to school since he had no friends, aside from Bakura, no idea how to get around the school and didn't know anyone.

Once the day of school came, Ryou just got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs to see Amane was having cereal for breakfast and Bakura was already downstairs observing everything around him. He had seen the change in the house but it wasn't that bad, he just missed the solitary peace he once felt in the house. He watched as Ryou sat down in front of an empty bowl looking disdained at the box of cereal.

"You need to eat breakfast unless you want to starve until lunch." Bakura said as Ryou quickly turned to the demon seeing him smirking with amusement as Ryou nodded.

"Okay." Ryou said as he filled his bowl with the cereal and Amane looked at him oddly.

"Who are you talking to Ry?" Amane asked as Ryou felt like smacking his forehead, he forgot Amane couldn't see Bakura.

"Uh..." Ryou turned to Bakura, who was chuckling at Ryou's discomfort, then back to Amane who was still waiting for an answer.

"Do you have an imaginary friend?" Amane asked as Ryou felt his cheeks heat at the question, he hadn't had imaginary friends since he was seven but now he was fifteen and it would seem ridiculas to even have one at that age. Bakura was starting to burst into laughter at what Amane said, the thought of him as an imaginary friend was just too much "Its okay if you do. I won't tell anyone Ry, so do you?" Amane asked again as Ryou turned to Bakura who was starting to calm down.

"Sure, I'm your 'imaginary' friend." Bakura finger quoted imaginary when he said it and Ryou turned back to Amane and nodded.

"Yeah, I know it seems childish." Ryou said avoiding eye contact with his sister as he poured milk into his cereal and took a bite out of it.

"Hey, we all have ways of adjusting. I don't do what you do but, what ever floats your boat." Amane said as she finished her cereal and put it in the sink. Ryou just stuck to his cereal until Steve and Madison came down stairs.

"Right, I'm just going to tell you kids that my new assistant is coming today. He's going to be working with me at home as well as at work so he might be coming and going a lot. Now be on your best behaviour when he's here. Got it?" Steve said as both Amane and Ryou nodded.

"Alright, I'll drop you two off at school once Ryou finishes breakfast." Madison said as the two teens nodded, Bakura was looking intently at the two adults. Maybe he could have some fun while Ryou and Amane aren't here.

Ryou quickly finished his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink before heading upstairs and grabbing his backpack that was filled with books, binders, stationary and note books for his work plus his Ipod for when he got bored.

"If you don't hurry up you'll be late." Bakura said standing in the doorway as Ryou slowly turned to him.

"Oh right. You'll be okay while I'm at school, right?" Ryou asked as Bakura was smirking.

"Of course I will, you'll only be gone for seven hours. Its not like your leaving the country." Bakura said shrugging as Ryou sighed in relief and smiled.

"Good, I don't want you to think I'm just leaving to get away from you. Which I'm not, I just have to go to school." Ryou said as Bakura chuckled, shaking his head.

"I know, maybe you can fake being sick sometime so you don't have to leave." Bakura said as Ryou nodded slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind, I'll see you after school." Ryou said grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs to see his mother and sister waiting for him.

"Finally, I thought I might have to drag you down." Amane said as Ryou felt his cheeks heat up.

"Sorry, I was... preoccupied." Ryou said as he went outside with Amane and Madison heading to school, leaving Bakura and Steve alone in the house. The demon headed downstairs to see Steve was having a cup of coffee and piece of toast with jam for breakfast, well he had seven hours to kill so...

Bakura headed to the bench seeing a spoon laying there, ever so innocently, so with a flick of the wrist. He pushed it off the bench for it to clatter on the floor, Steve looked at it briefly before picking it up and placing it on the bench again but once he turned around Bakura pushed it off the bench again.

Steve looked at the spoon that seemed to not want to stay on the bench so he put it in the sink not turning his back from it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

It caused Steve to jump flicking back and forth from the sink and door, he sighed heading to the door since it was his new assistant and he couldn't keep staring at a spoon. Once opening it he saw a teen with brown hair spiked up, mischievous blue eyes and he seemed around Amane's age or just a year older than her.

"'ey mate. Your steve righ'?" the teen asked in an austrailian accent. Steve nodded as the teen smiled "I'm Valon, before yah ask. The accent is real." Valon said as he entered the house whistling low in approval.

"Your my new assistant?" Steve asked as he closed the door and Valon nodded.

"Yep, never thought someone would buy dis 'ouse. 'specially since th' last family left." Valon said as Steve looked at the teen with confusion.

"Why did the last family leave?" he asked as Valon shook his head.

"'tis nothin' really but when we was kids. We dared each other t' spend the night in 'ere but no one ever survived past two hours." Valon said as Steve was curious as to why kids would just sneak into this house but not manage to stay the night "I'm sure its nothin', anyway..." Valon said hoping to divert the topic.

"Oh, yes. You can help me move some of the boxes in the basement and once we finish down there we can set up the office." Steve said as Valon did a military salute.

"Sir yes sir." he said as metal clanged on the floor and Steve headed to the kitchen to see the spoon that was in the sink but now on the floor, again.

"Third time already." Steve said as he put the spoon in the sink again and Valon was watching the scene.

"Looks like yah got yourself a ghost roommate, chum." Valon said as Steve sighed.

"I'm sure theres an explaination to why the spoon seems to like the floor." Steve said while Valon looked thoughtful.

"Yah know, a friend of mine, he suspected a ghost t' be in 'is 'ouse. He set up cameras around th' 'ouse and carried a camcorder around hopin' t' catch th' thing on camera. Maybe yah can borrow 'is old cameras." Valon said as Steve seemed to be thoughtful about that.

"You might be onto something Valon, after we finish up with the basement we can see this friend of yours about the cameras." Steve said as Valon made an affirmitive sound with his throat. Unknown to them was that Bakura listened to their conversation and he was not happy about cameras being set up around his house

* * *

**Well... only time will tell if you like it. Sorry if I got Valon's accent wrong, its been a while since I last saw Yugioh but READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Camera's up and running

**A/N: Chapter three. Never thought I would get this far but here we are... anyway as you know Ryou's father and his assistant, Valon, are going to set up cameras around the house to see 'ghost' activity but how will the family react to being filmed?**

**Lets find out shall we...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did then there would be some major changes to it... like YAOI but that's not child appropriate apparently. Well since we're here now...**

**Onward my great story!**

* * *

Ryou, Amane and Madison walked through the door just as Steve was setting the last camera in the living room that could see the stairs and the doorway.

"Hey dad." Ryou said uncomfortably since he was wondering what was up with the cameras as well as Amane and Madison.

"Sweetie, why is there a camera in the living room?" Madison asked as Steve just turned on the camera.

"When you guys were out, there was some strange happenings. Like a spoon... over there kept going on the floor no matter where it was." Steve said as Valon just came downstairs.

"Cameras are set up in the bedrooms boss." Valon said as he decended downstairs.

"Who's he?" Amane asked pointing to the austrailian wearing googles.

"Thats Valon, my assistant. He's told me a little about this house, like how the family before us left and children used to sneak in here for dares but they never stayed the night. And now the spoon keeps moving around so I'm thinking if we got ourselves a ghost. These babies will capture it." Steve said patting the camera as both Amane and Ryou couldn't believe what they heard.

"Wait, when he said cameras in the bedrooms does that mean your going to be filming us in our rooms?" Ryou asked, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Well its just a temperary thing and if nothing happens then the cameras are gone." Steve said as Madison, Ryou and Amane looked like they were contemplating.

"Okay but are you sure its safe filming it?" Madison asked as Steve nodded.

"I'm sure if nothing happens, we'll give the cameras back to Valon's friend uh... what was his name again?" Steve asked the austrailian.

"Alister. He doesn't mind yah usin' th' cameras anyway, he's just a bit... twitchy around new people." Valon said remembering when they borrowed the cameras it wasn't exactly... the best of conversations.

* * *

_.: Three hours ago :._

Valon and Steve had finished setting up the office and Valon was in the passenger seat while Steve was driving the car in order to meet Valon's friend about the cameras.

"You turn up here..." Valon pointed to the corner and then to the house "... And park here." Valon said as the car stopped at a house.

"This is it?" Steve asked as Valon nodded.

"Yeah, fair warnin'. Alister isn't exactly... a people person." Valon said as Steve nodded and got out of the car with the brunette teen heading to the house. Valon opened the door and just walked on in meeting a muscular blonde man who seemed really intimidating.

"Valon? what are you doing here so early? and who's he?" the blonde asked pointing to Steve.

"This is my boss, Steve. Steve this is Raphael, my guardian." Valon said as Raphael held out a hand that Steve took tentatively.

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope Valon hasn't been too much of a brat yet." Raphael said as Valon had a disgruntled look.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, anyway... back to the topic at hand. Is Alister home?" Valon asked as Raphael sighed but nodded.

"Yes, but..." Raphael said seeing Valon racing up the stairs but the blue eyed teen stopped and looked at the blonde "... Knock before you go in his room. You know he's not... in the best..." an explosion made him stop midsentence while everyone looked up at the roof "... Headspace. ALISTER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ANY BOMBS INSIDE!" Raphael yelled at the roof while Valon headed upstairs with Steve following slowly.

"Are you sure its safe?" Steve asked as another explosion went off only not as big as the last one.

"Nope." Valon answered as he came to a door with lots of 'danger', 'enter at own risk', 'no entry' signs on it. The only sign that seemed... safe was the 'genius at work' sign though it wasn't very promising. Valon knocked and after hearing a few footsteps coming towards them and opening the door revealed a man who looked twenty at the most with maroon hair in a mushroom cut, grey hawk like eyes and he was lean but pretty muscular still with a grey half shirt, black leather pants and a black trenchcoat with the smell of gun powder in the air.

"What do you want Valon?" he asked slightly annoyed he was interupted from his 'work'.

"Do you still 'ave those old cameras yah used back when yah was seeing any supernatural activity?" Valon asked as Alister raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Alister asked as Valon nodded at Steve.

"He bought the ol' Ishtar place." Valon said as a flicker of fear just went through Alister's eyes but he kept his emotionless mask still.

"Yeah, I still have them. Come on in." Alister said opening his door wider revealing his room. It had a double bed up against the wall with a closet, window showing the back yard, few things on the floor Steve suspected to be for bombs, scorch marks in the floor showed where the explosions were and playing on the stereo was 'Death of love' by Cradle of Filth. The walls had a few posters of heavy metal bands and soot marks as well as the occasional burn while Alister went to the closet "I've got six video cameras that use tapes, so you'll have to change the tape every two hours but other than that, they seem in good condition. I got three camcorders, hand held or you can use a tripod for them. They still got some memory in them." Alister said as he set the cameras on his bed, the video cameras were large and would need a tripod in order to stand properly while the camcorders looked really modern.

"Got any cameras that can be hooked up to computers?" Valon asked as Alister went back to his closet.

"I had one... Ah, here it is." Alister held a big camera that looked like the video cameras and held a cord in hand "You hook this small plug into here." Alister showed Steve "And you hook this part into a USB. You'll be able to get all the footage you get on this into your computer. Oh... And I'll show you this new thing I got." Alister said giving the camera to Steve and he rumaged through his closet before pulling out a device "Valon close the door and turn out the lights." Alister said as Valon did so as the red haired man closed the curtains darkening the room.

With the push of a button a bunch of green dots surrouned the room and the shadows of Alister, Valon and Steve.

"What is this?" Valon asked as Alister smirked.

"Their tracking dots. Their supposed to pick up movement if anything moves into their path like a person or spirit of some kind." Alister said as he turned the device off and opened the curtains "You just set it up in the largest room, you'll get more coverage if its in a big room." Alister said before giving it to Steve.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help." Steve said as Valon carried two of the video cameras out of the room leaving Alister and Steve alone.

"If you want free advice, I'll do what the Ishtars' did and leave." Alister said as Steve looked at him oddly.

"Why?" Steve asked seeing the rigid posture in the younger male.

"Look, I don't want trouble or anything but I just know that what ever was in that house did something to their older son." Alister said as Steve looked at him with a serious look.

"You knew the Ishtars?"

"I went to school with their oldest son. We were best friends until-" Alister would of continued but Valon had come back to grab the other cameras.

"What are yah just leavin' th' work to me? 'elp out would yah." Valon said to Alister who nodded and helped with the cameras. Steve didn't question Alister about how he knew the ishtars or what happened to make them leave. After the cameras were in the car Alister just went back inside while Valon helped set up the cameras.

_.: End flashback :._

* * *

Steve looked at Valon who was smiling but holding the device to create the tracking dots.

"You should set up the tracking dots in this room and since we have three camcorders you should have one and you two can have one." Valon said giving the silver camcorder and tracking dots device to Steve, the blue camcorder to Amane and the black camcorder to Ryou. Ryou looked at it sceptically.

"Do we really need this?" Ryou asked holding up his camcorder.

"Well if your worried about your imaginary friend then turn it off." Amane said but quickly covered her mouth "Oops. Sorry Ry." Amane said feeling sympathetic as Ryou headed upstairs quickly to his room seeing the camera set up next to the closet with Bakura boring holes into it.

"You don't like the cameras do you?" Ryou asked as he closed the door and threw the camcorder on his bed.

"No, it means no privacy and people can see when we talk to each other. Unless you want people to think your crazy, we should talk at certain times." Bakura said as Ryou nodded and sat on the ground.

"Maybe, so how long have you been in this house?" Ryou asked as the demon sat down crossing his legs and wrapping his tail around him.

"I don't know, years really. I remember the family before you, the Ishtars. Nice bunch, especially Malik. He was the oldest son and slightly insane, he was a bit of a dare devil what with him riding his motorcycle and doing stunts with his friend Alister, I only met that guy a few times. Marik was Malik's younger brother, I think he'd be about seventeen now, the guy was always full of energy. Think of an excited kitten and you've got Marik." Bakura said as Ryou started laughing.

"They sound nice, what happened to them?"

"Moved out, left and I was alone again. I occasionally got some punk kids sneaking into the house but I would just scare them off but other than that. Your the only person that can see me. None of the Ishtars could see me like your family but your special." Bakura said as a faint blush was developing on the teen.

"Thanks, I guess. Does this mean your going to hold up on moving things while the cameras are on?" Ryou asked as Bakura shook his head.

"Nope, might as well give them a show." Bakura said smirking.

"Just don't do anything serious that could stop us seeing each other. I don't want to leave you here alone?" Ryou said as Bakura tilted his head to the side.

"You sound like I'm the boyfriend your parents would disapprove of." Bakura commented as a hotter blush developed on Ryou's cheeks while he turned away from the demon.

"I-I-Its not like th-that." Ryou stuttered feeling slightly frazzled from what the dark being said.

"Are you saying I'm not boyfriend material? is it because of the wings and tail?" Bakura asked sounding upset and looking down at the floor while Ryou felt bad for making the demon upset.

"No! no, your..." he was trying to find the right word to tell him without making it sound like he was attracted to Bakura, not that he wasn't... was he? "... Um..." Ryou was still struggling with the right word not seeing the demon smirk.

"Undeniably handsome, devilishly good looking, breath takingly amazing. Take your pick." Bakura said now amused while Ryou looked at the demon with wide eyes.

"Y-Y-You were... I thought... what just happened?" Ryou asked feeling more frazzled while Bakura laughed.

"Your too... easy to play with... I couldn't... resist." Bakura said through his laughter while Ryou gave him a narrowed stare.

"I'm not a toy." Ryou shot back at him but the demon continued laughing but the sound of the door opening made Ryou turn to see his father.

"Ryou, you don't mind if I talk to you do you?" Steve asked as Ryou shook his head.

"Nope, you can sit down." Ryou said as Steve moved to sit in front of his son but Bakura was there already and Ryou held his hands up "Not there, Bakura is sitting there." Ryou said as Steve stepped back a little.

"Oh well sorry Bakura, I didnt' see you." Steve said as he patted a hand to thin air while Bakura started to sit up not touching Steve while Ryou's father sat next to Ryou a little away from Bakura.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ryou asked as Steve shuffled slightly.

"This imaginary friend, is that Bakura?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"Yeah."

"And is Bakura young like a child, old like me and your mother or older like grandma?" Steve asked as Ryou shook his head.

"Neither, he looks like he's only a few years older than me." Ryou answered as he kept his gaze to the floor.

"And how long have you been able to see Bakura?"

"Since we came here. He owns the house." Ryou said as Steve looked at his son curiously.

"So Bakura has been in the house for a while?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"Yep, he lived with the Ishtars." Ryou said but the mention of the name elicited a growl from Bakura who had a narrowed glare directed at Ryou "Oh sorry!" Ryou said to Bakura while Steve looked confused.

"Is Bakura not happy?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"Don't mention the Ishtars to him." Bakura growled out as Ryou nodded.

"He doesn't want me to mention... that family." Ryou said as he saw the nod of approval from Bakura but he kept a narrowed gaze still.

"Did something happen with the Ishtars when they lived here?" Steve asked as the narrowed glare hardened.

"Don't mention them, he doesn't like it." Ryou said as Steve nodded raising his hands in surrender.

"sorry Bakura, I didn't know you weren't a fan of that family. Ryou, does Bakura talk to you?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"Yep." Ryou said drawing absent mindedly on the floor with his finger when his father asked the question.

"What do you talk about?" Steve asked as Bakura chose to speak.

"Just say secrets I don't wish to share." Bakura said quickly before Ryou could answer.

"Just secrets, I don't want to share them though." Ryou said, still drawing with his finger.

"Okay, now is Bakura in any way scary?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"Only when he's mad." Ryou said as Steve looked at the empty space that Bakura was still sitting in.

"And is he mad now?" Steve asked as Ryou turned to Bakura seeing he was giving a narrowed stare but it was more of intense concentration than anger.

"No, just concentrating." Ryou said as Steve nodded.

"And where does Bakura live?" Steve asked as Ryou pointed to the closet "In the closet?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"He likes his privacy. I'm not allowed in without his permission." Ryou said as Steve nodded.

"Well, it seems Bakura isn't so bad but if there are any problems. You'll come straight to me or your mother right?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, I promise." Ryou said as Steve nodded and stood up.

"Good, we're getting take out for dinner so do you want to come downstairs and get your order?" Steve asked as Ryou nodded.

"Sure, I'll be back later Bakura." Ryou said to the demon who was still sitting on the floor before running out of the room with his father looking at the room briefly.

"Well goodbye Bakura." Steve said as Bakura stood up heading to Ryou's bed and grabbed the stuffed kitty toy. With a good aim and hard throw, the demon threw it at Steve's head and the older man turned to the 'empty' room seeing the fluffy cat toy on the floor instead of on Ryou's bed. Steve threw the toy back onto Ryou's bed before closing the door and heading downstairs. Somehow Bakura didn't seem to like him.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being longer than intended, I know. I've added the doom boys, I couldn't resist but I'll be adding other characters and in case your confused. Malik is the yami and Marik is the hikari.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Night 1

**A/N: Chapter four. Now its when the family are asleep but the cameras are still up and running so Bakura is going to have some fun. I hope you liked the old chapter but in case your confused, Steve, Madison and Amane just thinks Bakura is Ryou's way of adjusting to the move since no one can see Bakura except for Ryou. Steve is just going along with it for Ryou's sake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I don't need that reminder since I never will own Yugioh, I also don't own One Direction (thank Ra) or HIM but I do own the computer used to write this lovely fic and I do plan on owning some Yugioh merch.**

**Now as usual it is my pleasure to say...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_.: Night 1 :._

The cameras were still rolling, everyone in the house still slept. Steve and Madison were sleeping in their bed soundlessly, Amane had her radio on listening to 'One thing' by One Direction and Ryou had his headphones in his ears listening to 'Wicked Game' cover by HIM. Bakura had waited silently in his room hearing the faint noise from Ryou's Ipod, radio from Amane's room and soft snores from everyone in the house.

Slowly, he crept out of the closet seeing the moonlight streaming through the window and show Ryou was sleeping peacefully. Despite the music he was listening to, Ryou seemed like an angel with his skin almost luminace in the silver rays of the moon, white hair like snow silk, face was undisturbed. Bakura smirked as he approached his innocent mortal, brushing aside the snowy bangs out of his closed eyes.

As much as he wanted to take the young teen right now, he would have to wait. He had patience, he didn't know how much but he still had patience but then again. He could be persuasive when he wanted to.

"Just wait Ryou, you'll be mine soon enough." Bakura whispered before leaving the room through the open door, he wasn't just going to stay in his room for the duration of the night. What kind of 'ghost' would he be if he just left things undisturbed in the night? not a very good one thats for sure.

He headed to the parents room seeing the camera still rolling before checking Amane's room seeing her camera was still rolling as well. Well as much as he wanted to just get straight to it, he was going to go in a slow pace. Can't just scare them now, he wouldn't get Ryou if he did.

He moved quietly downstairs to see the tracking dots in the living room, well he might as well give them a quick show. He headed into the living room with the dots showing on where his body would be if he were alive, a shadow casting over where he stood while he made his way towards the tracking dots. He wanted to get rid of the thing as well as its camera so might as well do that.

He observed the device pushing the buttons to turn them off before throwing the infernal devices on the floor which not only succeeded in breaking them but also waking up the family from their slumber. Steve and Madison were the first downstairs while Amane and Ryou stumbled down, still half asleep.

"What happened?" Amane asked tiredly as she found her parents downstairs as well as her brother who looked just as tired as she did. Steve turned the living room lights on and saw the broken tracking dots device and broken camera as well.

"Looks like who ever was in here broke the camera and tracking dots device." Madison said as she picked up the broken camera. Ryou looked around the room tiredly seeing Bakura smirking, it became clear to the white haired teen who broke the camera and device.

"Don't tell anyone." Bakura said as Ryou nodded.

"Are you sure it didn't fall off the stand?" Ryou asked as Steve nodded.

"If it fell it wouldn't be on the other side of the room. Since its one of the tape cameras, I'll check the footage in the morning but everyone get back to bed." Steve said as both Ryou and Amane nodded tiredly and headed upstairs, Bakura was following Ryou into their room.

"Why did you break the camera?" Ryou asked as he closed the door and went back into bed.

"Because I don't like the feeling of being watched, besides. The less cameras in the house, the more time we get to talk." Bakura said as Ryou nodded sleepily.

"Okay, I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning." Ryou said before lying down with his headphones in his ears.

"Sweet dreams Ryou." Bakura said as he went back to the closet listening to everything that was around him.

* * *

_.: morning after Ryou and Amane are dropped off at school :._

Steve was in the basement looking at the tape from the broken camera when Valon came down to the basement holding two coffees and two brown paper bags.

"'ello mate. Got some coffee and bearclaws, did yah know they got a deal if yah buy two coffees, yah get a muffin for free but I love a good bearclaw so I got yah the muffin. Its triple chocolate." Valon said as he handed a brown bag, containing the blessed muffin, to Steve while he sat down in the other office chair looking at the tape Steve had gotten.

"Okay, you'll never believe what happened last night but the tracking dot device and one of the cameras. Got destroyed." Steve said as Valon's eyes widened.

"No way, did yah lose th' footage?" Valon asked as Steve shook his head.

"No, it was by luck that the tape survived. But I've been looking over this footage for anything to answer why the camera and device got broken and you'll never believe what I found." Steve said as he fast forwarded it to a certain part of the tape letting it play at normal speed and both Valon and Steve watched as a figure walked into the tracking dots, revealing to have no proper form.

"Oh my god. There's someone there mate." Valon exclaimed looking at the footage watching the figure move as quickly as it came.

"I know, it only runs for a few seconds before it somehow turns off and if you look at the time. Its just seconds away from when everyone wakes up to a crashing sound and we all head downstairs to find the camera and tracking dot device broken like it was thrown across the room." Steve says as Valon nodded along.

"Jesus, so your livin' with a ghost." Valon said as Steve nodded.

"Yep but this is something you have to see." Steve replaces the tapes playing the one from Ryou's room last night.

Ryou had just entered his room after hearing the crashing from downstairs and once the door closed he looked off to a blind spot on the camera.

"Why did you break the camera?" Ryou said in the footage and nothing was heard except for silence and the occasional static break in the tape.

"Okay, I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning." Ryou said lastly before going to sleep and Valon looked at Steve with his mouth agape.

"No way. Don't tell me yah kid is talkin' t' ghosts." Valon said as Steve shrugged.

"I don't know, its hard to believe that Ryou's talking to someone when I can't even see if anything is there. I heard he has an imaginary friend that he's now seeing ever since we moved here." Steve said as Valon nodded.

"Yah know, I could talk t' Alister 'bout this. He's more of th' supernatural expert than I am but other than that, I think yah need t' watch out for yah son if he's talkin' t' ghosty there." Valon said as Steve nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know what I believe in anymore. I just know that with the move and all its been a struggle for everyone, especially Ryou. When I heard that he had an imaginary friend it was a shock, then seeing all the strange stuff happen around the house it just makes it more..." Steve couldn't find the words to describe what was happening so far.

"I know, when Alister got into this stuff it was 'ard on 'im. Especially with what 'appened to Malik." Valon said as Steve looked at him curiously.

"Malik, was he part of the Ishtar family?" Steve asked as Valon nodded.

"Yeah, he used to live 'ere with his brothers and sister. That was til he sort of had a breakdown. Mentally." Valon whispered the last part as Steve grew more interested.

"Breakdown?"

"Yeah, guy went through somethin' traumatic and is now in th' Domino mental institution. Th' guy used t' be this daredevil with Alister back when they were in school but all I know is that a few weeks before Malik got institutionalised, Malik was in Alister's room and they were talkin'. I was listenin' through th' walls but I heard Malik talkin' to Al about stuff happenin' at night, somethin' always wakin' him up in th' middle of th' night and a whole bunch of stuff. I knew Malik wasn't one t' scare easily but he really sounded scared when he was talkin' to Al." Valon said as Steve nodded.

"You said Malik is in the Domino mental institution, right?" Steve asked as Valon nodded.

"Yeah, he's in th' psych ward under constant survellance. He sometimes gets visits from 'is younger brother and Alister but he's still pretty shaken up about what happened t' him, what ever it was." Valon said as Steve nodded. A scream made them turn upstairs and head up stairs but Steve grabbed the camcorder as the two males ran upstairs to see Madison on a chair screaming.

"What happened?" Steve asked as Madison pointed to a mouse that ran away.

"Holy-" Valon said as he grabbed the broom discarded on the floor and proceeded to bash the mouse with it. The tiny furry creature scurried away under the stove before Valon could get it with his bristled weapon.

"Did you get it?" Madison asked stepping off the chair as Valon shook his head.

"Nah, th' thing ran under th' stove before I could. Yah should set up some traps for th' lil' guy." Valon said as he gave the broom to Madison.

"I'll buy some traps today." Steve said as Madison nodded and Valon remembered a key fact.

"Yah remembered t' change th' tapes right?" Valon asked as Steve facepalmed.

"No, thanks for remembering for me Valon. We'll change the tapes now before I forget again then I'll get the traps." Steve said as Valon nodded heading down to the basement.

"Steve are you sure you should keep filming? if last night was just an annoyance to the ghost, I don't want to aggrivate it anymore." Madison said as Steve sighed.

"Look, I'm sure last night was a one time thing. If it gets any worse we'll take down the cameras. I promise." Steve said reassuring his wife.

"I know its just, hearing Ryou has an imaginary friend and a ghost in the house is just putting a lot of stress on the move. I thought Ryou was adjusting after the move here but... how did this happen to him?" Madison asked as Steve shook his head sighing.

"Maybe he's just adjusting in his own way. I'm sure its just a phase he'll grow out of soon." Steve said hugging his wife, unknown to them Bakura was watching the interaction. He might not be real to them but he was very much real in the world, especially with Ryou being able to see him. Now that puzzled him but he could still have his fun with this family, Maybe he should lay off breaking the cameras for a while...

* * *

**Well theres that chapter done. I'm starting chapter five so it should be up soon and I'm starting the other scenes for future chapters so I'm going to update, hopefully soon.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. During and after school

**A/N: Well heres the next chapter, I'm loving the ammount of views on my story so far but I would love to thank certain people for either following, favouriting and/or reviewing.**

**- AnimeGamerGirl33**

**- BakaEmily**

**- Nani-1-9-5**

**- ShiroiYuki911**

**- The Bride of constant Vigil**

**- clairissazeniarosele**

**- xXAnachronIsmEpsIceXx**

**- Sincere Joyy**

**- zzzcrayonzzz**

**- Little sister Amy**

**I think thats all of them and since its nearing that day. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: Because 'authorities' need me to say this, I don't own Yugioh. I just own the plot and 'borrow' their characters for this story.**

**Now that thats out of the way we must get back to the story!**

* * *

_.: during school :._

Ryou was just sitting in his last class for the day fiddling with his pen, it was history and he was beyond bored. He gave up trying to understand the lesson and just did his work or took notes of what was written on the board.

He glanced up at the clock to see the last seconds ticking torturously slow but once the second hand hit the twelve and the minute changed, the bell sounded off indicating an end to a lesson.

"Okay and I want you guys to read from page 394 to page 399 and leave your assignments on your desks." Mrs. Knight said as the class dispersed out of the classroom and into the hallways. Mrs. Knight collected up the assignments but stopped on one in particular, it had a strange drawing of a *pentagram with writing and symbols on the back of it. Mrs. Knight looked at the front of the assignment seeing the name, Ryou Bakura on the front.

Ryou was slowly making his way to the hallway nearing his locker when he heared his name called out.

"Ryou!" he stopped and turned to Mrs. Knight seeing her holding his assignment in hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"No, its about this picture. Did you draw this?" Mrs. Knight asked showing the pentagram drawing and Ryou nodded.

"Yeah. Its just doodles really." Ryou said as Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"You don't know what this is do you?" she asked as Ryou shrugged.

"A star in a circle." Ryou answered.

"This is a pentagram, they're believed to be the balance of the elements since the points represent the five elements. Water, fire, earth, air and spirit but its believed that a pentagrams are used by witches in conjuring spirits from the spirit realms. In modern society we believe they are associated with the devil and demons but where did you get the inspiration to draw this?" Mrs. Knight asked as Ryou shrugged pulling out his binder.

"I don't know, I get a lot of symbols in my head and just draw them down. I got a few pages full." Ryou said as Mrs. Knight opened the book and flipped through the pages, seeing the different designs but stopped on one in particular. It was a **triangle with a circle in it.

"Do you mind if I take this picture here?" Mrs. Knight asked as Ryou shrugged.

"Sure." Ryou said as he tore the picture out of his binder and gave it to his teacher "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Knight." Ryou said waving as Mrs. Knight waved but studied the picture intently.

_.: back at the house :._

* * *

Steve had come back from buying new tapes to replace the old ones and mouse traps for the possiblity of having mice. Madison had left to go pick Ryou and Amane up from school so it was just him since Valon went back home.

Bakura was watching as the mouse traps were put up around the kitchen, usually in small corners or areas no one would step. He knew there were mice but they were always hiding since for some reason, ***animals could see him and, mostly, cats and dogs barked and hissed at him while the rats and mice would run away from him.

Its not like he cared but he wasn't going to end his fun just yet, he wouldn't be a good 'ghost' if he did.

Once Steve finished all the traps Bakura approached the one near the stove and quickly put his finger on the trap making it go off but he pulled away before it could get him.

SNAP!

The sound was heard and Steve went to see if the mouse was caught but the trap was empty but still triggered off... somehow.

"Strange." he said as he set the trap up again and it was that moment the door opened with Madison, Amane and Ryou coming back from school.

"Hey Steve, did you buy the traps?" Madison asked as she came into the kitchen with Ryou and Amane.

"Yeah but they set off to nothing." Steve said as Ryou saw Bakura leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face.

"Told you I'd give them a show." Bakura said as Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they're faulty." Amane said shrugging.

"I don't know, I'll see if these traps work but I'll see what we can have for dinner tonight." Steve said as everyone nodded.

"I'll just be doing homework in my room." Ryou said glancing at Bakura as he went up the stairs to his room and closed the door.

"Why do you keep messing with things Bakura?" Ryou asked as the demon shrugged.

"I'm bored and since you want your father to be less suspicious. Turn on that camcorder of yours." Bakura pointed to the black camcorder that was turned off and so Ryou sighed as he turned the thing on.

"There, wow. I can see you like normal but with this I can't see you at all." Ryou said as he looked at the camcorder and Bakura a few times.

"Maybe you have to look at me directly in order to see me." Bakura said as Ryou went through the settings of the camera but it had extra footage on it still.

"Hold on, theres some footage here." Ryou said as he pressed play to watch the footage.

* * *

**Ooh a cliffy. I bet your going to wonder whats on the camera but I'm starting on that chapter now so don't fret. You'll be in for a surprise and just to clear a few things up.**

*** Pentagrams are used in witchcraft usually to signify the five elements fire, water, earth, air and spirit. Its also believed they are used in summoning demons or spirits from the other side (spirit world) because they can bind them in place and so people assume a pentagram is associated with the devil.**

**** thaumaturgic triangle: it is a symbol used for magical purposes in casting spells and the summoning of demons. Found near ritual sights and is believed to be the door through which the demon would be called.**

***** its believed that animals have the power to see spirits, ghosts or demons and usually can tell if they are good or bad spirits. Its why if a cat or dog is in graveyards will usually stay by grave of their owner.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Alister's footage

**A/N: Well here's the footage that we've all been waiting for. Its going to be like your in it so thats just to clear some things up for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, never have and never will. Now that that's done back to the story shall we?**

* * *

"I'm here at the abandoned Ishtar place, it has been over a year since they left and Malik was institutionalised. Now teens varying at ages have gone into this house out of dares and never survived two hours, they claim that something keeps trying to get them when they enter a certain room. Well I'm going to solve what is in there and film my stay." a teenage Alister said as he filmed going to the side of the house and looking at a small window leading to the basement.

"Unlike most windows, this is the only one with a broken lock since me and Malik were the ones to break it so getting in wouldn't be a problem." he said as he opened the window and crawled through the window ending up in the cluttered basement. It was filled with cardboard boxes and various things.

"Okay, someone really needs to clean this place up." Alister commented as he walked showing pasts of the basement with a flashlight. He moved around till he found the stairs leading up and followed them slowly. Alister moved up the steps slowly with his flashlight leading the way in one hand and his camcorder in the other hand.

The creaks of the steps were made every time he crept up the stairs making it to the hallway of the house.

"Okay, I'm in the downstairs hallway. This leads to the kitchen and living room of the house from what I remember the last time I visited this place." Alister said as he walked into the living room and set the camcorder down pointing at him while he opened a book with the flashlight pointing down at it "Malik's journal states he had most of the supernatural activity in his bedroom, mostly getting pushed around in his sleep. Having things moved around but the biggest of the attacks during the day was when his younger brother Marik was pulled into the closet in his room and he couldn't open the door." Alister stated reading the journal before closing it and putting it in the back pocket of his pants.

He grabbed the camcorder and headed up the stairs slowly looking around until he reached the top and looked down the hallway. He looked at the doors opening them before stopping at the room with the closet in the corner and a view of the front yard.

"This is Malik's bedroom, I remember when ever I visited. His stuff is gone but I still remember everything about this room. From the burn marks from where we set cherry bombs off to that closet we usually put our bombs in. What happened to you Malik?" Alister said as he sat against the wall putting the camera down and opening the journal again to read it.

"From what I'm gaining from what Malik wrote down, the twenty third night here was the worst. He was sharing a bed with his younger brother since Marik was suffering from nightmares for a few days and so Malik wanted to comfort him. Its midnight or something like that when he's dragged out of the bed, screaming, and Marik tries to pull him back only the thing pulling Malik is stronger and pulls both brothers into the room. Marik gets thrown into the closet and can't get out while Malik writes here that he's attacked by an invisible entity. He doesn't go into great detail but I'm guessing this is what caused him to get institutionalised." Alister said closing the journal before picking the camera up.

"Marik told me from what he experienced that night was he couldn't get out of the closet no matter what he did, he kept banging on the door but the only things heard was Isis and Rishid, their older siblings, were trying to get into the room and Malik screaming bloody murder. I knew Malik well enough to know he didn't scare easily but what ever happened that night must of haunted him. There's nothing else in the journal now, night twenty three is the last entry from what I know except for the occasional drawing." Alister said flipping through the book with the camcorder pointing at it but he stopped on a page, it was near the end but had some writing.

"Wait, we have something here." Alister said as he opened the page seeing a sentence "Its latin, I remember me and Malik taking the lessons at school. *'sub trapdoor incubare quo clavis' never one for being obvious Malik. Trapdoor, he never had a trapdoor, he's on the second floor so it has to be a door on the floor..." Alister was muttering with what the sentence could mean drumming his fingers on the floor when it got him. He knocked on the floor with his knuckles hearing how it was hollow.

He looked at the floorboards moving his fingers along it until it started to push the wooden board up and found a bunch of old papers.

"Clever work Malik, lets see we got some history here. Not of the Ishtars but Gozaburo Kaiba the ancestor to who I'm guessing is Seto Kaiba, he made his riches with supernatural means. Getting two boys named Yugi Muoto and Yami sennen, to perform a ritual called the summoning." Alister said reading off what was on the paper "The summoning conjures something from the other side, as in the spirit world, they used the thaumaturgic triangle as the door and pentagram as the seal for the spirit. Thats all thats written so far so I'm guessing that the ritual got messed up and what ever they summoned must of stayed here because they couldn't send it back." Alister said into the camera. He looked back at the hole in the floor but something glittering in the moonlight caught his eye.

"Wait what is that?" Alister said but a bang made him get away from the hole in the floor, he stuffed all the papers back into the floor boards with Malik's journal and stood up holding his flashlight and camera.

"Who's there?" Alister asked as the closet door opened with nothing there and Alister ran out of the room heading to the hallway but he tripped down the stairs and stopped halfway with his camera on the platform. He quickly grabbed the camera pointing it at him "My name is Alister, if anyone finds this give it to Raphael or Valon who live at 45 Everdeen road. I don't know what is in the house but I know its violent and-" he stoppped when something grabbed him by the legs and tried to pull him upstairs but he had a good grip on the stairs.

"God guide this spirit back to the spirit world... I call upon the power of god to guide you back to the spirit world... crap nothings working." Alister muttered but he knew Malik had to put it in latin for a reason. The sentence was like that for a reason so it had to be a clue but what, sharp cuts across his side told him to just go with it and if it didn't work at least he tried "**Exorcizo te immunde spiritus, in quo est ***Gabriel ad requiem tibi." Alister said trying to keep a grip on the stairs but what ever was holding him let him go as he grabbed the camera and ran out of the house through the door and ran till he made it to his motorcycle that was two blocks away from where the house was.

The footage cut straight to when Alister was in his room on his bed looking at the camera as he was trying to calm down.

"Okay the truth and facts is that..." Alister took a deep breath before continuing "... Something is in that house, it wasn't happy when I was in there and it did something to Malik that's scarred him for life but I found a small weakness even though it did leave its mark on me." Alister moved the camera to show his side, below his half shirt were four deep scratches like fingernails "I don't want to go back in that house but what ever is in there, I'm going to figure it out. If not for me then for Malik and everyone else thats been in that house." Alister said before turning the camera off and that being the last of the footage shown.

* * *

**Well theres Alister's footage of why he doesn't want to be near the house and what he found out. Now we know theres a little back story to Bakura since he was summoned and all but the spell had to of gone wrong since he's still in the house and doesn't look like he's leaving too soon. Heres something to clear up some confusion.**

*** under the trapdoor lies the key. ( I got it off google translate so sorry if its wrong)**

**** I cast thee out unclean spirit, Gabriel guide thee back to where they belong. (Again, sorry if its wrong since I got it off google translate)**

***** Gabriel is one of the archangels, he one of the most powerful angels after Michael of course. Known as the left hand of god.**

**Well that clears somethings up and just on an added note. READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Understanding

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter since here comes the next and its after Ryou watched the footage. Hope you like this chapter. Just to answer Sincere Joyy's question, yes I have seen paranormal activity, only 1, 2 and 3 but some I got inspired by paranormal entity which is also a good movie. Its how I got inspired to create this fic but I made it more original but the symbols I had to get off the internet or my mother's spell books. She's into witchcraft and wicca.**

**Disclaimer: I said it once and I have to say it again. I don't own Yugioh! I do however plan on owning some Yugioh merch since my birthday is coming in January. Well since thats roughly fourteen days away I can just keep writing my fanfics.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ryou couldn't believe what he saw from the footage, Bakura was nice to him but the camera showed a different more violent side of him. It was rather frightening but as Bakura looked at Ryou with an emotionless look, the tension in the room grew considerably.

"Ryou." Bakura said approaching the teen as he edged away from the demon "Ryou that was to get people out of the house when they broke in." Bakura said as Ryou still looked afraid.

"You did this to more than one person?" Ryou asked still holding the camcorder as Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well its annoying when people break into the house, how was I supposed to know that Alister was filming it. I thought he was talking to himself." Bakura said gesturing to the black camcorder in Ryou's hands.

"And Malik? What did you do to him Bakura?" Ryou asked as Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"Thats none of your fucking business, the guy is gone and never coming back so why does it matter?"

"It matters when you've hurt people. Why did you let go of Alister?" Ryou asked, he knew Bakura had to of let Alister go for a reason but why?

"Its nothing, just go." Bakura said turning away from Ryou and heading towards the closet he recided in.

"Bakura." Ryou said as the demon shut the door to the closet and Ryou knocked on the wooden barrier between them "Bakura please don't ignore me." Ryou said as he got silence from the demon still. He sighed leaning against the wooden door "Look I'm sorry I asked. Please just say something, anything." he still got the silent treatment from Bakura.

"Hey Ry?" Ryou jumped but turned to the door to see his sister standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Dad wants to know if you want kebabs for dinner. You okay? you seem upset." Amane said seeing sadness in her younger brother's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kebabs sound great." Ryou said wiping his eyes a little as Amane nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell him that. Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything. Right?" Ryou nodded at Amane's question "So if anything is upsetting you in anyway you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh." Amane said as Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, I promise if anything happens I'll come to you." Ryou said as his sister nodded.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, thirty if dad doesn't burn anything." Amane said as Ryou laughed. It was a known fact Steve wasn't always the best cook at times.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes." Ryou said as Amane headed off leaving Ryou alone with a silent Bakura "Please just talk to me Bakura, I know your real so just talk to me." Ryou said but Bakura still stayed silent "Fine, be that way. When you change your mind I'll be downstairs." Ryou said, giving up on trying to talk to a stubborn demon who was playing the silent game. Ryou grabbed a sketch book and pencil before heading downstairs to sit on the table next to Amane.

Ryou opened to a blank page and just started doodling nothing in particular interest but it was just to get his mind off the new found footage of Malik's friend being attacked by Bakura. Bakura's silent treatment and the cameras watching his every move. He was still not comfortable about being filmed every moment of every day.

"What's that Ry?" Amane asked looking at her brother's drawing. Ryou looked down to see he drew the triangle with a circle in it had latin incription around the triangle.

"I don't know its just some picture I can't get out of my head." Ryou said as he turned to a blank page and started drawing again. He just didn't want anything to remind him of the strange demon. Sure he was good looking in a dangerous, forbidden kind of way but it didn't stop Ryou fearing him. No matter what Bakura did even if he was happy, sort of, he couldn't stop fearing him.

"Well dinner's ready." Steve said as he put the plates down, it was lamb kebabs with a *couscous salad.

"Looks great dad." Ryou commented on the food as he took one kebab and started to eat the meat but out of the corner of his eye he saw Bakura leaning against the doorway. The demon looked distant but also out of place around the homey atmosphere.

"Excuse yourself from the table and meet me in the downstairs bathroom." Bakura said and it was a demand so Ryou gave a slight nod.

"Can I be excused for a moment?" Ryou asked as Madison nodded.

"Of course, just don't be too long okay." Madison said as Ryou nodded before following Bakura out to the bathroom and closed the door giving the demon and teenager privacy for now.

"What did you want?" Ryou asked as he leaned against the sink, his palms resting on the edge and his grip slack. Bakura leaned against the wall looking at the teen with cold auburn eyes.

"You wanted to know why I let go of Alister and I'm going to answer it." Bakura said as Ryou nodded for him to continue "I don't usually have weaknesses but there is one in particular that can affect me. Do you know what Alister said?" Bakura asked as Ryou shook his head.

"No, I can't understand latin. Do you know what he said?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"He said 'I cast thee out unclean spirit, Gabriel guide thee back to where they belong.' had he finished the rest of **it I would of been sent back to the spirit world. Thats why I let him go, so I can stay in this world." Bakura said as Ryou sighed taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Had he finished what he was saying and you go back to the spirit world. What would that mean?" Ryou asked as Bakura sighed.

"I would of been alone again, its a bitter eternity being stuck in the spirit world. Only those with loved ones and people who care about them can be happy in the spirit world, I have no one so I would of been left for all eternity to be stuck in the fucking spirit world with no one to even give a damn." Bakura said approaching Ryou dangerously as the teen let out a squeak of fear once the demon was two feet away "Like I said Ryou, your the only one that can see me in this realm, aside from animals of course but you make the loneliness go away." Bakura said as he moved closer so he hovered over the teen.

Ryou felt the cool breath from Bakura as the demon was dangerously close to him, it was so... tempting "B-Bakura." Ryou said closing his eyes as the demon leaned closer his lips just grazing the other's.

"Yes?" Bakura asked quietly seeing the redness staining the porcelin cheeks belonging to the teen as he was so tempted just to take him against the bathroom sink but of course he had to wait.

"C-Can you k-k-kiss me?" Ryou asked feeling really embarressed as he didn't open his eyes to see the smirk on Bakura's face. Well at least he was getting somewhere with the boy.

"Why of course Ryou." Bakura said as he pushed his lips against him gently moving against the teen as Ryou wrapped his arm around Bakura's neck feeling Bakura's tongue press against his lips in silent invitation. He opened his mouth having his own tongue meet the demon's in a battle for dominance but after several seconds he let Bakura have control.

The demon pressed his body against the small teen closing any space they had between them as Ryou moaned into the kiss. It was taking all of Bakura's self control not to try and take the boy once he heard that sweet sound.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound made the two break apart as Ryou looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Ryou asked luckily not stuttering.

"Its Amane, mom and dad are wondering if your done in there since your food is getting cold." Amane said through the door as Ryou started blushing furiously.

"I'll be out in a second." Ryou said as he heard the footsteps heading away from the door "Can you wait in my room for a moment?" Ryou asked Bakura who sighed but nodded.

"Fine but be quick." Bakura said as Ryou opened the door and waited for Bakura to leave the bathroom before closing it and heading to the kitchen to finish his dinner, he finished it quickly and headed upstairs with his sketch book and pencil and once entering his room found Bakura sprawled on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"You okay?" Ryou asked as he headed to the bed and sat on the end as Bakura looked at the innocent teen.

"Yeah just thinking. What do you have there?" Bakura asked pointing to the book in Ryou's hand.

"Just a sketch book, I mostly doodle in it but it helps to take my mind off things." Ryou answered as Bakura nodded.

"What do you draw?" Bakura asked starting to feel curious.

"What ever comes to mind but for some reason I can't get these symbols out of my head. Do you know them?" Ryou asked opening the book and flipping through the pages and he could of swore he saw recognition in Bakura's eyes before it went away as fast as it came.

"No, I'm sure theres something on them in the library if you look in the right place." Bakura said as Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, would you mind if I sketch you?" Ryou asked as Bakura shook his head laughing before he sat up.

"Sure but don't draw my wings and tail, if your dad found those then you would have some serious explaining to do." Bakura said as Ryou nodded.

"Sure, I'll just draw your face." Ryou said as he began sketching.

* * *

**Chapter seven. Well we've come to the end of another brilliant chapter. Bakura and Ryou share a kiss but what happens if Steve still investigating the mysterious 'ghost', diving into the Ishtar family history and finding out why Malik was institutionalised? will the relationship between the human and demon survive or will Bakura's secrets scare Ryou off if he discovers them?**

**Stay tuned, the next chapter is getting started and on an added note.**

*** Cous cous is a fine grain like pasta that can be used in salads and is simple to make. I don't like it but I hear from other people its delicious.**

**** What Alister was about to do is what we commonly call an exorcist or banishment for a spirit. It pretty much forces a spirit of any form back to the spirit world.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S: DemoiselleCourtoisie is going to translate my fanfic into french so if you speak french and love horror. Be on the look out for her translation of this!**


	8. Bloody Mary

**A/N: Well heres my next chapter. Hope you guys liked the kiss in the last one, if only Amane didn't interupt it *sighs* oh well, lets see what Steve and Valon get up to when investigating the supernatural happenings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I don't need that constant reminder everytime I write a chapter. I'm just using Ryou, Bakura and all our lovely Yugioh cast for my fanfic.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_.: The next day, morning once Ryou is at school, Amane is sick and staying home :._

Steve was in the basement looking over lastnights footage while Valon came ambling down the stairs holding a stack of books in his hands.

"Oi! a little help." Valon called as Steve tore his gaze away from the screens.

"Oh Valon, didn't know you came here already." Steve said helping Valon carry half the books as they sat them down on the table and Valon sat on the couch.

"Your wife let me in. Alister gave me his books after I bugged him. He literally threw them at me." Valon said smiling as he spread the books out "I got 'ghosts and other spirits', 'ghost bustin' for dummies', 'encyclopedia horrifica', 'encyclopedia of th' supernatural' and a bunch of other books but I started readin' 'spirits and the world' and it says dat *children 'ave connections to the spirit world." Valon said as Steve listened carefully.

"Really? but Ryou's fifteen so he can't really count as a kid if he can see ghosts." Steve said as Valon smiled knowingly.

"But scientifically children 'ave a part of th' brain that is... their way of connecting with th' spirits. Or as we call them, imaginary friends. We lose it as we grow older but if a child still 'olds that part of th' brain even if they grow older then they can still see spirits even if they are adults. I'm thinkin' that your son could have somethin' like that." Valon explained as Steve looked at him trying to comprehend what was said.

"So this is how Ryou can see this ghost apparently?" Steve asked as Valon nodded.

"Yep, its some kind of gateway for a spirit t' communicate t' someone but there are other ways of talkin' t' them like a **ouiji board or a ***seance but those aren't always so promisin'." Valon said as Steve nodded.

"What about the Ishtar family? They had to of known something about this." Steve said as Valon nodded.

"Yeah but even if yah get in contact with them Malik is th' one who knows more 'bout this than anyone." Valon said as Steve grew a knowing look and Valon knew what he was thinking "No way chum, no one see's Malik. Th' guy's off his rocker, looney, insane. He 'asn't talked t' anyone since he 'ad his breakdown." Valon exclaimed as Steve sighed.

"He's the only one that could know about this, if we go to him then we could get answers." Steve said as Valon sighed but relented.

"Okay but your wife's at work so who's goin' to look after your kid?" Valon asked as Steve looked at Valon.

"Maybe you can." Steve said as Valon looked scared.

"Oh 'ell no! I suck at babysittin', ask Raph and Al. They'll tell yah I suck." Valon exclaimed flailing his arms as Steve sighed.

"Its just for a couple hours. I'll be back before anything bad happens and you just have to give her, her cough drops and keep her company. That's all." Steve said as Valon looked suspicious.

"And its only two hours?" he asked as Steve nodded.

"Yes."

"And you'll give me twenty bucks if I do this?" Valon asked as Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"'ey I'm lookin' after your kid and all babysitters get paid." Valon said holding his hand out while Steve dug into his pockets giving ten bucks to the brunette teen "Ten bucks?" Valon asked as Steve rolled his eyes.

"You get half now and half when I get back. Deal?" Steve said holding his hand out while Valon stuffed the ten into his pockets and shook Steve's hand.

"Deal. See yah when yah get back." Valon said heading up the stairs as Steve followed and grabbed his car keys and jacket

"Now give her cough drops and keep her company okay?" Steve said as Valon did a military salute.

"Sir yes sir." he said as Steve chuckled as he left. Valon headed into the kitchen seeing the cough drops on the kitchen table so he grabbed them and headed up the stairs to see Amane sitting on her bed reading while she was in pink hello kitty PJs "Oi Amane?" Valon said gaining Amane's attention.

"Yeah Valon?" Amane asked as the brunette teen held up her cough drops she smiled and waved him over "Thanks, where's dad?" she asked as Valon gave her the cough drops.

"He's doin' some business stuff." Valon said, he knew it wouldn't be such a good idea telling her that he went to the Domino mental hospital to talk to someone who used to live in her house and had a mental breakdown that got him admitted into said hospital. Amane took the cough drops sucking on medicine tasting lolly.

"Oh, well at least I can hang out with someone my own age." Amane said putting the book down and looking at Valon directly "So how come your not in school? you look around my age roughly." Amane asked as Valon scratched the back of his head.

"Well I need records in order to go to school and when I was in the orphanage they sort of got burnt down along with it." Valon answered as Amane looked awkwardly.

"Oh, how did you get an education?"

"I sort of drifted int' a bad crowd and learnt 'ow t' be more street smart than book smarts, I was always movin' around but then I got a job workin' for this guy called Dartz when I was fourteen. Its 'ow I met Raph and Al but we left that life behind t' be respectable citizens of society. Al and Raph are my tutors, parents and brothers in all but blood." Valon said as Amane nodded along.

"Hmm, then I'm guessing you haven't heard of a certain game called '****bloody Mary'." Amane said as Valon rose an eyebrow.

"Yah ment that thing with th' mirror?" Valon asked as Amane nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We can film it too." Amane said holding up her camcorder.

"Are yah sure that's a good idea with a ghost in your house?" Valon asked as Amane shrugged.

"Its just a harmless game. After we do it we can forget we ever played." Amane said as Valon looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"Sure, but as long as its harmless. Anythin' bad then we stop okay?" Valon said as Amane nodded.

"Yeah, come on." Amane got out of the bed heading to the upstairs bathroom with Valon following. She was holding the camcorder as Valon closed the door "Okay we turn the light off and each say 'bloody Mary' three times in the mirror, we keep the light off until she comes okay?" Amane said as Valon nodded.

"Yeah, lets do this." Valon said as he turned the light off and it looked dark since there weren't any windows in the bathroom. They both looked into the mirror with Amane holding the camcorder up for it to see their reflections.

"Bloody Mary, bloody Mary, bloody Mary." the two teens said together as they waited in silence and the dark.

"When does she come out?" Valon whispered as Amane shrugged.

"It takes time." Amane whispered to him as she kept the camcorder up, filming the two looking in the mirror. It was then the air became chilled and the tension rose considerably, a small thud was heard and Valon turned around.

"What was that?" he asked in a regular voice feeling a sharp pain along his side, he cried out before turning the lights on.

"What happened?" Amane asked as Valon pulled his shirt up revealing four lonh scratches from his hip up to his ribs.

"Somethin' scratched me, damn what ever it was had claws." Valon said looking down at the scratch as Amane felt scared. Thuds were heard from outside the hallway as the two teens jumped at the sudden sound.

"What was that?" Amane asked as Valon held his index finger to his lips in a 'quiet' gesture.

"I'll go check it." Valon said.

"Don't leave me here alone." Amane said feeling scared for what ever was out there.

"Its okay, I'll just look out the door to see what it is." Valon said calming her down a little as he slowly opened the door to look into the empty hallway. Its quiet but the air is still cold and haunting, he looks around seeing a cat toy on the floor. It should look cute but it looked creepy just lying there on the floor but when it turns its head facing Valon. The brunette teen closes the door just as bangs are heard and Amane cries out.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Amane said as she was scared and Valon, equally scared.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Look, when I open the door we run downstairs and get out of th' 'ouse. Okay?" Valon said as Amane shakily nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Amane said as Valon slowly opened the door to see the empty hallway "Go." he said as he pulled Amane with down the stairs, being careful not to let her fall down the steps as they made it to the front door Amane grabbed her coat and headed outside with Valon.

Meanwhile, upstairs holding the cat toy and stroking it softly, Bakura was laughing to himself. He knew it was cruel pulling something like that on Ryou's sister but she interupted his and Ryou's make out session and the assistant was meddling in things he shouldn't. But Ryou wasn't home and he was bored. Might as well have some fun with the mortals.

* * *

**Well it looks like Bakura's having some twisted fun but I doubt Ryou's going to be happy about it. Anyway I'm coming up with the next chapter right now so it might be up tomorrow. Just to clear up some confusion.**

*** Children do have as some would call it a sixth sense. They somehow can see spirits when adults can't so we call them imaginary friends.**

**** A ouiji board is a board with the alphabet, 'yes' and 'no' on it. They are used to communicate with spirits when you use a pointer. You can make your own ouiji board or buy it in a game shop as the creepy yet cool sleepover game.**

***** A seance is a ritual performed with the total of people able to be divided by three (3, 6, 9, 12, etc.) and its believed to be a form of communicating with the dead but you need a fully qualified psychic in order to do this type of thing.**

****** For those who don't know this little game. 'Bloody Mary' is the world famous urban legend. You simply go into the bathroom at night preferably, turn the lights off or just have a candle as your light, say 'Bloody Mary' in the mirror three times and wait for her to get you. She sometimes responds faster to 'Bloody Mary come and get me' or 'Bloody Mary I got your baby' instead of just her name.**

**I hold no responsiblity for anyone who does this and ends up dead because they did 'bloody Mary'. I didn't say 'go do this for yourself and get killed by bloody Mary'.**

**Well now that those are done, next chapter Steve meets Malik to hear our favourite mentally unstable Egyptian's side of things.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Meeting Malik

**A/N: Well its time to meet our favourite Egyptians. Now to get some things cleared up Marik is the hikari since he looks younger than Malik who is the yami. Now thanks to my new reviewers, followers and/or followers.**

**- Pharao Silver**

**- Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**

**- Spongecatdog**

**- DaJazzGal**

**- Kiara victory Tatsu**

**- Demoiselle Courtoise**

**- Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri**

**You guys are awesome as well as my past followers, favouriters and/or reviewers. Now that we got those cleared up.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have to say it again. I don't own Yugioh, the only thing I own thats even close to owning Yugioh is a few fanfics I wrote. Now that, thats out of the way.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_.: While Valon was looking after Amane, Steve made it to the Domino mental Institution :._

Steve drove and parked outside the brick building that was the Domino mental institution, it looked cold and dreary from the outside with the metal gate and large brick building. He went into the building seeing it was like a regular hospital inside with the smell of disinfectant in the air.

"Excuse me, sir!" someone called out from the front desk, Steve headed towards the front desk seeing a teen with black hair tied up and held back with a red and black headband and green eyes behind it "Can I help you?" he asked as Steve nodded.

"I was wondering if I could talk with Malik Ishtar." Steve said as the teen frowned at the sound of that.

"He doesn't get many visitors aside from his brother and best friend. Why would you want to visit him?" he asked as Steve didn't know how to answer this question.

"He lived in the house I bought." Steve answered as the teen smirked.

"Your the guy who bought the Ishtar place. Damn I thought they would of either demolished it or just burn the place down, well he's with his brother at the moment but I think we can make time. Follow me." the teen said as he left the desk and carried a tray with him "Okay, you must relinquish any jewellery, belts, pens, keys, hair clips, hair pins, and anything that has a point or is a possible weapon." the teen said as Steve put his watch, belt, pen and keys into the tray.

"Strict policy huh?" Steve asked as the teen shook his head.

"Its not the other patients you have to worry about." the teen said as they came to a door. He knocked softly before opening the door slowly. It showed two blonde teens with tans except they were different in looks.

The younger of the two had tame blonde locks, cat like lavender eyes filled with emotions and lined with heavy khol, he was lean but muscular wearing a sleeveless hoodie that showed his midriff, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He looked roughly seventeen going on eighteen.

The oldest had spiked blonde hair that looked like he was electrocuted, almost pupiless eyes, he had a more muscular build as it was seen with his sleevless green shirt and green pants with white sneakers. He seemed roughly twenty and had a paler tan compared to his younger brother.

"What is it Duke?" the younger Egyptian teen asked as Duke moved to show Steve.

"Malik has another visitor, he bought your old house." Duke said as Steve slowly moved into the room getting a questioning gaze from the oldest blonde.

"I was wondering if I can talk to Malik about what happened in the house." Steve said as the younger blonde looked at his older brother that gave an affirmative nod. Marik nodded at the table as he stood up from the floor heading to the chair and table that were there. Malik stood slowly as he grabbed a black sharpie and headed to the table sitting across from his brother and Steve.

"What is there to talk about, I get attacked in the middle of the night, my brother is locked in a closet, my older sister and adoptive brother can't get to me. What could I possibly talk about?" Malik said in a sarcastic tone as he took Steve's hand and pulled it towards him.

"Hey, what th-" Steve didn't finish since Marik interupted him.

"Its just something he needs to do. Its easier to let him do it other than fight it." Marik said as Steve stopped struggling to see the older blonde drawing on the back of his hand with the sharpie.

"Well my son is talking to someone in the house." at what Steve said Malik stopped drawing, his posture turned rigid and stiff as he continued drawing.

"Get him out of the house." Malik said as he finished drawing but didn't let go of Steve's hand.

"Why? what happened in that house Malik?" Steve asked as Malik was muttering something under his breath before letting go of Steve's hand. The drawing was of a *flaming pentagram entirely black.

"Helps to get that tattooed. No colour though, you can't have it fade." Malik said as he put the cap on the sharpie.

"Why doesn't he have one?" Steve asked as Marik lifted up his shirt to reveal the black flaming pentagram on where his heart would be.

"I'm way ahead of you dude." Marik said as he put his shirt back down.

"What does it do?" Steve asked.

"It prevents you from getting possessed by a spirit. Many think pentagrams are evil but they are seals for a spirit when they step into one." Malik said as he threw the sharpie onto the bed.

"Seal, as in protection?" Steve asked.

"As in a prison, the pentagram serves as something to bind a spirit in place when it is brought into our world. If the seal is left unbroken then you can have the spirit in place until you return in to the spirit realm." Malik said as Steve nodded.

"And if the seal is broken?" Steve asked as Malik grew a dark look.

"Then the spirit is able to roam around but the seal has to be completely broken, if its just damaged then its still bound to the ritual site. Damaging the seal is easy, just ruin the image slightly and it can get out of the seal but breaking the seal is a much more complicated process." Malik said as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen to start drawing.

"So someone brought a spirit into this world inside your old house and since the seal was damaged its still bound to the house?" Steve asked as Malik sighed.

"Not just any spirit. Something darker more evil than any spirit I've studied, Gozaburo Kaiba wanted riches. He forces two boys in his street, Yugi Mouto and Yami Sennen to perform the summoning. A spell used to make a doorway to the spirit world and bring a spirit here in order to make a deal. Now what kind of spirit can a mortal make deals with?" Malik asked as Steve had to think, if the spirit was dark, evil and could have deals made with it. What could it be...

"A demon." Marik said as he finally caught on to what Gozaburo summoned.

"Exactly, too bad he never read the fine print about needing the symbol of a certain demon in order to make the deal and just got undertrained witches to perform the spell." Malik said as Steve was confused.

"Wait are you saying my son has been conversing with a demon?"

"Yes and it seems the demon's found an interest in him. I suggest you do what you can to get him away from the thing before it happens." Malik said as he continued drawing.

"Before what happens? what happened to you in that house Malik?" Steve asked as Malik continued drawing, the fear was evident in his eyes from his past experience.

* * *

**I know you hate me for doing a cliffy but I'm starting the tenth chapter now so no need to fret. Just to clear something up for you guys.**

*** Flaming pentagram idea comes from the ever so wonderful TV series of 'Supernatural' since Dean and Sam have the tattoos. In the TV series its believed that the pentagram prevents demons from taking possession of them.**

**Now that thats cleared up.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. what happened three years ago

**A/N: Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. The day Malik was attacked, I'm going to note that this is three years ago so Malik is seventeen and Marik is fourteen nearly fifteen. Alister will also be in this chapter and he's seventeen, please note that both Malik and Alister were best friends so that's why he's in this chapter. Now for what I always have to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. That belongs to their respectable owners and I do not own Cradle of filth or Slipknot. They belong to their respectable band mates and record companies.**

**Warning: Do not attempt to recreate the stunt used in this fanfic. Alister and Malik have had experience when handling explosives, do not attempt to recreate this stunt. I repeat do not attempt to recreate this stunt.**

**Now that, that's over. On with the story!**

* * *

_.: Three years ago :._

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky and everyone was outside playing. Yep it seemed everything was going to be safe and peaceful unless of course your names were... Alister and Malik.

The two teens were in Alister's room listening to, on full volume, 'Lilith Immaculate' by Cradle of filth. The music was to help prevent eavesdropping and to also drown out the sound of the occasional explosion made.

"Hey Al, pass me those bottle rockets and ductape." Malik said as Alister gave his friend the explosives and ductape. They were hoping to create the mother of all explosives for their collection.

"Okay so we got seven bottle rockets, four cherry bombs, three *sky rockets, two **thunderbolts, six ***double happies all taped together. We have six roman candles so that gives us six shots." Alister said listing off the fireworks they had just strapped together.

"I think we should take this outside." Malik suggested "We don't want you to lose your security deposit." Malik said as Alister shrugged.

"I think we said goodbye to that when we created ****fireball." Alister said as Malik started cackling.

"Oh yeah, what part of your wall did we blow up?" Malik asked as Alister removed one of his Slipknot posters revealing a large burnt hole that the poster just covered.

"There it is, I still can't believe that tennis ball made that." Alister said as he put his poster back up.

"I still can't believe Raphael lets me visit after all we've done." Malik said as Alister shrugged and had to agree with that.

"He thinks I'm the bad influence. Why does he find it hard to believe that we both like explosives?" Alister asked as Malik pondered on that.

"I think its because he hasn't seen my collection of bombs." Malik said as Alister shrugged.

"Eh, come on. We can set this off in the backyard, grab the roman candles and safety gear." Alister was carrying their bomb while Malik had the roman candles and safety gear. Goggles, army helmets they got off Ebay, elbow pads, knee pads, wrist guards and a fire extinguisher(Fire extinguisher was a gift from Raphael after the last... project the two did, rest were off Ebay.)

Alister hobbled into the backyard carrying their new... project while Malik put everything down behind the barrier, sandbags and bricks used to make a wall, the red haired teen put the bomb inside the shed that no one ever used except Malik and Alister when blowing something up.

Alister quickly got behind the barrier putting on the safety gear since Malik was already done and holding three roman candles and a lighter.

"We each get three shots but what happens if we both miss?" Malik asked as Alister shrugged.

"We'll store the bomb in my closet until we get more roman candles, this time thirty shooters." Alister said as Malik agreed with that.

"Cool, okay lets do this." Malik said as he lit his lighter and got in position with his best friend next to him.

"Light the fuses." Alister said as Malik lit the fuses that fizzed as they grew shorter before blue sparks flew out and into the shed. Alister and Malik put the goggles down as they waited hearing nothing happened.

"I guess we missed." Malik said as Alister shrugged.

"Right, lets do that again." Alister said grabbing their second roman candles.

"ALISTER! MALIK!" the sounds of that indicated that Raphael had just come home.

"OUTSIDE!" Alister yelled back as he lined up his shot. Raphael came outside with Valon following behind him to find the two teens crouching behind their explosion barrier with roman candles aimed at the shed.

"You realise what you're using is illegal until guy fawkes and new years." Raphael said as Alister shrugged as he stood up with Malik.

"We're just doing some safety precautions." Alister said as Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Nothing is safety precautions when your behind the barrier. What are you doing anyway?" Raphael asked. It was that moment the shed blew up, colourful sparks going off while the shed was in pieces. Malik and Alister turned slowly to see their work of art.

"I think we used too many sky rockets." Malik said as the two teens and young adult watched the burning shed.

"You realise that the insurance company isn't going to pay for this after the last one left us." Raphael said as Alister shrugged.

"No one used it anyway so I think thats a job well done." Alister said as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the fire letting the white powder put out the cackling colourful flames.

"Well now that that's over, we should clean up the mess inside." Malik said as him and Alister headed inside leaving Raphael outside.

"I swear, Raph's going to blow his top one day." Alister said laughing with Malik once they were in Alister's room. The red head turned the stereo off leaving them in silence.

"I'm surprised he hasn't with what we've done." Malik said as he sat down on the floor leaning against the wall while Alister was leaning against the bedpost while he sat down.

"I know, too bad we can't go to your house and blow stuff up." Alister said as Malik nodded.

"Yeah but Isis is terrifying when she's mad and I live with her so I would like to live past seventeen thank you very much." Malik said as Alister laughed.

"Yeah but how are things so far? has Marik stopped having nightmares?" Alister asked as Malik shook his head.

"No, its twenty days and they still haven't stopped. Isis has taken him to psychiatrists, sleep therapists, hell. She even tried giving him dream represents and those didn't work. I'm going to be staying in his room tonight, just to keep an eye on him." Malik said as Alister nodded.

"Damn, what about the activity? has it stopped?" Alister asked as Malik shook his head.

"Its been getting worse. Last night I felt something pushing me when I was asleep, it felt like someone was on top of me when I woke up and I didn't know what?" Malik said as Alister grabbed a book from a stack on the floor.

"I've been doing some research and some might think its a ghost but from what you've told me it can't be a ghost. Ghosts aren't so dangerous with their attacks but I did some things on the internet and there are incidents that are similar to yours but they're believed to be demon attacks." Alister said as Malik nodded.

"So your saying a demon is living in my house?" Malik asked as Alister nodded.

"You remember that writing Marik did?"

"Yeah it said Maron or something like that."

"Maron is the old germanic for nightmare and in history it was refered to a demon believed to be something like an incubas." Alister explained as Malik furrowed in confusion.

"Incubas, as in a sex demon?" Malik asked as Alister looked uncomfortable.

"In a way, they're believed to have the power of dream manipulation which would explain Marik's continuous nightmares but its also believed they have sex with women as they sleep, willingly or not." Alister said as Malik nodded.

"Well I'll be sure to warn Isis and Rishid." Malik said as he stood up heading towards the door but turned to Alister before leaving "Thanks man. You know for today, look I'll see you tomorrow. I don't want to be at the receiving end of the lecture your going to get." Malik said as he left heading back home.

* * *

_.: Night 23 at the Ishtar house :._

Malik was sleeping and his younger brother next to him as they shared the bed in Marik's bedroom. It was around midnight or past it but it didn't matter as the blankets slowly moved off the bed and Malik was pulled slowly off the bed but when his head hit the floor he stirred slight still getting pulled along the floor.

"MARIK!" once that was yelled the younger blonde teen jumped as he woke up seeing his older brother holding onto the door frame to prevent himself from being pulled away by an invisible entity.

"Holy shit, Malik." Marik said jumping out of bed to grab his older brother who was getting pulled away "Hold on Malik." Marik said holding onto Malik's upper arms while Malik held onto Malik by his shoulders.

"Don't let me go." Malik said but what ever was pulling Malik did a harsh tug bringing the smaller teen forward with his brother as they were both dragged along the floor.

"ISIS! RISHID! HELP!" Marik yelled out that succeeded in alerting the older siblings in the house. The two blonde teens were dragged into Malik's room watching as the door slammed closed. Marik and Malik stood up looking around hoping to hear if anything was approaching.

Malik pushed his brother behind him looking around to see the closet door opened but he remembered that he never opened it. Just then a force separated the brothers as Malik hit the floor on his back and Marik hit the wall before getting pulled along to the closet and thrown in.

"Marik!" Malik said getting up as the closet door was closed while Marik was still inside.

"Let me out!" the teen screamed within the closet as Malik tried opening the door.

"Its locked. I can't get in." Malik said as the air around him grew chilled and dark. Malik was pulled away from the door and landed on the floor with a loud thud as he felt something on top of him pinning him down by the wrists "Get the fuck off me you sex deprived freak!" Malik yelled as he felt clawed hands trailing along him.

What ever was on top of him grabbed his wrists to pin them above his head with one hand while clawed fingers started slicing the black tank top he was wearing to reveal the musculed body of the struggling teen. The invisible entity then pulled down his pants and underwear together as Malik struggled harder under the grip trying to get the invisible demon off him.

Once the clothes were discarded on the floor without warning Malik felt something thrust into him hard as he let out a scream of pain.

"Malik! what the hell's going on in there!?" Isis was heard on the other side of the bedroom door as what ever was inside Malik just kept thrusting despite the older teen trying to fight him off.

"Stop! Isis help!" Malik yelled as the demon pulled his lower half off the floor leaving clawed marks along the teen's chest and abdomen. Other than Malik screaming, bangs on the closet and bedroom door were heard as the thrusting from the demon went frantic and animalistic until Malik felt something spill inside him knowing that the demon had to of came now.

Malik was dropped on the floor as no one was holding or touching him, the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard amongst the banging noises as the blonde teen was thrown his pants and underwear that he quickly put on.

He felt his world come crashing down around him as the walls were suffocatingly close. He pressed himself close to the wall seeing his journal on the bedside table, he grabbed it with the pen and held it close to his chest as if it were the only life raft he could depend on. He opened to a random blank page just scribbling down what transpired before flicking to the near end of the page scribbling something he needed to leave Alister. He knew if anyone could solve this it was his red haired friend.

He moved to blank pages scribbling quick pictures as the closet door burst open showing an exhausted Marik. It was like he put all his energy into opening the door.

"Get away from that closet." Malik said as he wasn't looking up but Marik looked confused.

"Malik?" Marik asked as Malik stood up and closed the closet door and pulled Marik away from it.

"I said get away from it and from now on you stay away from it is that clear?" Malik said holding Marik by his shoulders. The smaller blonde nodded quickly but looked at the scratches that littered Malik's body.

"Oh my god, what happened Malik?" Marik asked his finger skimming across one of the scratches on his older brother's chest as Malik flinched and pulled away from Marik.

"I need you to do something Marik." Malik said grabbing his journal from the floor.

"Malik, what happened?" Marik asked as Malik just pushed the book into Marik's hands.

"I need you to give this to Alister."

"Malik, what happened?" Marik wanted an answer as Malik pushed him against the wall holding the smaller teen in place.

"Listen to me! I need you to give this to Alister. Its important, he'll know what to do but get out of this house. Leave the city, leave the country if thats what it takes but get out of this house. Got it?" Malik asked still holding his brother against the wall as Marik nodded quickly.

"Got it, I got it." Marik said taking the journal and putting it behind him as the bedroom door opened revealing Isis and Rishid who found Malik pinning Marik against the wall.

"Malik what's gotten into you?" Isis asked as Malik let go of Marik. He turned to his older sister and she got clear view of his scratches.

"Who did this to you Malik?" Isis asked as Malik avoided his sister and went to his drawers and started pulling things out.

"We need to leave, now." Malik said as he piled clothes onto the bed.

"Malik what's going on?" Rishid asked as he pulled Malik away from the drawers to see the blonde teen. The look in Malik's eyes could only be discribed as haunted.

* * *

**There we go, the end of chapter ten. Now just to clear some things up.**

*** sky rockets are fireworks that are like roman candles except they burst in the sky. Were legal in New Zealand in the 70s, no longer legal today.**

**** thunderbolts are another firework that was legal in New Zealand in the 70s. Was being the key word. Create large explosions and my dad used to use them to make canons and bazookas when he was a kid but it resulted in the neighbor's gutter getting blown off the roof.**

***** double happies are just like bangers. Light it then BOOM! kind of like a cherry bomb.**

****** Fireball is a dangerous game involving a tennis ball, lighter fluid, a bowl and a large metal spoon. You have a bowl and set it in a designated spot in the room and set the spoon in a see-saw kind of thing, soak the tennis ball in lighter fluid, light it then put it in the spoon and quickly wack the end of the spoon to send the ball off. The aim of the game is to get the ball into the bowl but do not try this at home. You will most likely set fire to the room its played in, end up getting burnt yourself and your parents will most likely sue me for telling you about this game.**

**I REPEAT, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!**

**The stunts performed in this fanfic were done by professionals. Malik is partially psychotic so he's able to do this even with risks involved and Alister has experience with explosions and anything to do with pyromania. I REPEAT AGAIN, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!**

**Now that, that's over READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Dreams have answers

**A/N: Yep. It seems Bakura raped Malik, wonder what Steve's going to do with this new found information. Well your about to find out in this chapter, now onto another note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did it would have YAOI and not be child appropriate.**

**Well as usual, on with the story!**

* * *

_.: present day :._

"Now you know." Malik said as he went back to his drawing before putting it aside "The demon attacked me in the night, locked my brother away and raped me." Malik said as he grabbed another piece of paper.

"And this caused you to come here?" Steve asked as Malik shook his head.

"I cracked, I couldn't deal with staying in that house a minute longer with it taunting me so I..." Malik stopped as he showed his wrists revealing multiple scars along the vein, Steve didn't need Malik to continue seeing as he knew what happened.

"We moved three days after Malik was institutionalised, things were getting worse so we just left and things got better." Marik said as Steve nodded.

"And Alister, why is it he's afraid of the house?" Steve asked as Marik shook his head sighing.

"He wanted to find out what was in the house, he snuck in at night to do so and got attacked. He barely escaped but he said he found somethings in Malik's room." Marik said as Malik chose to speak.

"I did research about the house and hid it under the floor boards, gave Alister a clue as to where to find it so he's close to finding what it is. I'm sure if you look in my room its still there if he didn't take it." Malik said as Steve nodded.

"What room were you in?" Steve asked as Malik thought back to it.

"I was in the room that over looked the front of the house, you know, the one with a closet in the corner." Malik said as Steve tensed up.

"Did this room have white walls, hard wood floors and was a few steps away from the stairs?" Steve asked and Malik nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Malik asked.

"Ryou says Bakura lives in the closet of his room. You don't think..." Steve said as Marik caught on.

"That the demon has an eye for your son. Theres that possiblity dude but get him out of the house or go see other family members. Just keep him away from the thing." Marik said as Steve nodded.

* * *

_.: During school :._

Ryou was in history as the class started, he was trying to stay awake as the teacher explained the lesson but it was a struggle and before he knew it. He was asleep.

_.: Dream:._

_Ryou opened his eyes to find himself in a room with black walls, a four poster bed with black silk sheets and the room illuminated by red candles along the desk under a scroll of some kind. Walking carefully the white haired teen came to see what the scroll said, it was a little difficult but the candle light helped to show what it said._

_"When the dark night rises and the full moon glows, there will open a gate for a spirit to know, and with the candle shining ever bright,..." Ryou read out but a new voice completed the rest._

_"... shall our darkness take full flight." Ryou jumped at the voice turning to face Bakura. He looked disdained at the scroll as he approached it._

_"What does it mean?" Ryou asked as Bakura stroked the edge of the tattered paper._

_"Its the ritual used to bring me here. It speaks of bringing spirits to this world." Bakura answered as Ryou looked at the ritual again._

_"It sounds like a poem." Ryou said as Bakura chuckled._

_"I know, hard to believe something like this is part of a ritual that brings dark spirits from the spirit realm to this realm." Bakura said as he now faced the white haired teen._

_"What is it like? in the spirit realm." Ryou asked as Bakura sighed heading to the bed._

_"To me its a cold, dark and bitter eternity of loneliness. Because I'm a figure of darkness or as you mortals would call it, demon. I'm not accepted around warmth or happiness, its one of the many punishments for a demon other than the fact if *I walk into a church I'll burst into flames." Bakura said as Ryou sat next to him on the bed._

_"Thats horrible." Ryou said as Bakura shrugged._

_"Its not that bad, theres other demons to talk to but thats only about torturing souls of criminals and punishing the sinners." Bakura said as Ryou nodded._

_"Well were you always a demon?" Ryou asked as Bakura shook his head._

_"No, I used to be as you would call it an **angel with god and all those good and virtuous. Many millenia ago, sometimes angels would come to earth in a form all mortals could see. It enabled them to fall in love, get married and have children." Bakura said as Ryou looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Did you..." Bakura shook his head knowing what the question would be._

_"No, I never had children but I did fall for a mortal man. We were together before marriage so when God discovered what I was doing he gave me what I took as a blessing to become my curse and ***banished me to the darker parts of the spirit realm or as you would call it hell and forever be a demon." Bakura said as Ryou leaned his head on the demon's shoulder._

_"What was it he gave you?" Ryou asked quietly._

_"An insatiable lust, my... kind are what you would call a ****succubus." Bakura said as he gently moved his hand in circles along Ryou's back._

_"I though succubi were females." Ryou said looking up confused as Bakura chuckled at Ryou's confusion._

_"Don't believe everything you read in books, some would call me an *****incubas or Maron since I can manipulate dreams but I'm one of the rare male succubi." Bakura explained as Ryou nodded._

_"When you said you have an insatiable lust, does that mean you..."_

_"... want sex? yes, its one of the most annoying things I ever got cursed with. Before I met you I had urges for sex and they weren't always taken care of in a good way."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember how I told you I don't like you talking about the Ishtars?" Bakura asked as Ryou nodded "Thats because when I find someone attractive I get the urge to... have sex with them. When I met Malik, I got an attraction to him. He was daring, slightly psychotic but he was good looking and I tried getting my urges out in healthier ways but it resulted in me giving his younger brother nightmares. I thought I could kill my urges with scaring someone."_

_"What happened?" Ryou asked as Bakura sighed and lied down._

_"I lost control, gave into urges and pulled Malik into his room and raped him. I felt relieved afterwards but once it happened I felt terrible, believe me I like to have my fun in twisted ways but I always tried holding back from doing something like that to a teenager." Ryou slowly moved next to the demon lying next to him._

_"How old was he?"_

_"Seventeen, turning eighteen in a couple months." Bakura answered avoiding eye contact with the innocent teen._

_"Did you ever want me in that way?" Ryou asked curling up to the demon who looked down at the chocolate orbs seeing the curiousity._

_"You mean have I ever wanted to just fuck your brains out?" Bakura asked as Ryou rolled his eyes._

_"You don't have to say it like that. But have you?"_

_"Yes and its taking a lot of self control not to, your too cute and innocent for me to hurt like that." Bakura said ruffling Ryou's hair._

_"But will you be okay? holding back." Ryou asked as Bakura sighed._

_"I can find ways of getting the urges under control, I told you scaring people usually helps." Bakura said._

_"Ryou..." the new voice said as Ryou felt the dream fading slowly._

_"Your waking up, I'm surprised I managed to keep this up for so long and at a distance as well." Bakura said impressed with what he did._

_"Ryou..."_

_.: End dream :._

Ryou shot up from his desk seeing his teacher in front of him.

"Ryou, glad to see you've come back to the land of the living. I'll speak to you after class okay?" Ryou nodded at what Mrs. Knight said while he heard a few students in the class snickering. Ryou groaned as he let his head hit the desk with a dull thud. Could this day get worse?

* * *

**Well theres chapter eleven, looks like Bakura's starting to open up to Ryou with his past but now Steve knows about Bakura's violent history so what now? Just to clear things up.**

*** Demons are considered unholy or damned so if they do walk into a church or come into contact with anything blessed or sacred to god then it will harm them.**

**** Demons were once angels but they sided with Lucifer AKA Satan and were banished with him. There are many stories as to why a demon was banished, some being that they sided with Lucifer who tried to bring about the apocalypse or went against god. In Bakura's case, he went against god because he fell in love with a mortal man and bedded before marriage.**

***** The day Angels were banished to become demons was called the fall because the angels fell from the heavens and it is said in some history that the humans who loved the angels were killed along with the children they had.**

****** a succubas is a female sex demon, they trick men into having sex with them. Its believed once they have sex with a man they turn into their counterpart, an incubas.**

******* an incubas is the counter part to a succubas. They usuall sleep with women when they sleep or invade their dreams to do it.**

**I hope you like this chapter but like Bakura said he's a male succubas with the power to manipulate dreams. How he was able to talk to Ryou since sadly he fell asleep in class.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. the meeting

**A/N: Well here's chapter twelve. Its going to be when Steve gets back to the house and as we know back in 'bloody Mary' things didn't go well with Valon baby sitting. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I just own this lovely fanfic as well as three dollars and a cinema pass in my wallet. Now that thats over.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_.: back with Steve :._

He was driving back to the house but got the surprise of his life when he saw Valon and Amane outside the house, waiting. Once the car was parked Steve got out of the car heading towards the two teens.

"Valon, what happened?" Steve asked as the brunette teen shook his head.

"Yah got t' stop this. What ever is in your 'ouse is violent and definately not Casper th' friendly ghost. Its somethin' else, I'm givin' yah notice right 'ere and now. I quit, keep your money." Valon said as he pulled out the ten dollar note and gave it to Steve while Amane was shaking visibly.

"Valon, you can't just leave. We're close to solving this." Steve said as Valon was heading towards his motorcycle.

"I don't care, I got this..." Valon pulled his shirt up to reveal the scratch he recieved from inside the house "... From what ever is in there. I'm not stayin' a minute longer now so I'm goin' and I suggest yah do th' same thing with your family." Valon said as got on his motorcycle and started up the engine pulling his goggles over his eyes. The brunette teen rode off leaving Steve with Amane.

"What happened?" Steve asked Amane as he approached her tentatively.

"It was only a game. I didn't know it would hurt Valon." Amane said as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Its okay, its not your fault." Steve said as he hugged his daughter, it was that moment his cellphone went off "Hello?... what?... yeah, I'll be there... yes, thank you... goodbye." Steve said on the cellphone as he pulled away from Amane.

"That was the school, Ryou's teacher wants to talk to me and Madison." Steve said as Amane looked terrified.

"Don't leave me alone. I can't stay in there." Amane pleaded as Steve nodded.

"Okay, you can wait in the car. I won't leave you here alone." Steve said calming Amane down.

_.: at the school :._

As soon as the history class ended Ryou waited behind as the students filed out leaving the teacher and student alone.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in class." Ryou murmured as Mrs. Knight nodded.

"I've been studying the drawing you gave me. This symbol is called the thaumaturgic triangle, its believed to be doorways for bringing spirits from their world to ours. How did you know how to draw this?" Mrs. Knight asked as Ryou shrugged.

"I don't know, I just get symbols in my head sometimes." Ryou answered as his teacher nodded.

"How long have you been seeing them?" Mrs. Knight asked as Ryou shrugged.

"A few days I guess, ever since I moved here."

"Right and have you been experiencing any blackouts, lapse in memories or found yourself somewhere and have no memory of why you were there?"

"No, why?" Ryou asked as Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Its nothing but I'm going to have to talk to your parents about this." Mrs. Knight said as Ryou sighed.

"Okay." Ryou muttered as his mother came through the door.

"Mrs. Bakura, have a seat. Ryou why don't you wait outside?" Ryou nodded as he left the classroom to see his father had just arrived and went into the classroom leaving the white haired teen alone in the corridors "Mr Bakura, I'm glad you could both arrive, I'm Mrs. Knight but call me Kylie, I'm Ryou's history teacher. Please take a seat." Mrs. Knight said as Steve and Madison took a seat in the empty desks.

"When I recieved your call I assumed the worst, did something happen?" Madison asked as Kylie shook her head.

"No its just some of the work Ryou does in his assignments. Quite recently he's been drawing symbols within his work like this one. Do you recognise it?" Kylie asked giving Madison the picture of the thaumaturgic triangle as both Ryou's parents shook their heads.

"Does it mean anything?" Madison asked.

"Its actually a symbol I recognised in one of the books I owned but its not the symbol itself thats the problem, its what the symbol does that is the reason of concern." Kylie said as she grabbed a book frmo her desk and flicked through the pages until finding the page she needed. She placed the book in front of Ryou's parents and it revealed the symbol scorched on the wooden floor with three candles at each point.

"They're completely identical." Steve noted as Kylie nodded.

"The symbol is known as the thaumaturgic triangle, its been known as the doorway to the spirit realm but its main purpose is to bring a demon into this world." Kylie said as Madison was trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"And how is it Ryou knows about this?" Madison asked as Kylie shook her head.

"I have to ask, has there been any odd occurences happened at home?" Kylie asked as they both nodded.

"Theres been things moved around." Madison answered.

"I talked with the previous owner of the house. He told me he was raped by an invisible entity in the middle of the night, he said its a demon that controls dreams and has sex with someone in there sleep." Steve said as Madison and Kylie looked at him shocked.

"You talked with Malik?" Kylie asked.

"You knew him?" Steve asked as Kylie nodded.

"I taught his latin class three years ago. Both him and Alister were in the class, you never forget those two. Please tell me Ryou's not experiencing the same things as Malik?" Kylie asked as Steve shook his head.

"He's been talking to an invisible friend he calls Bakura for a few days now. Valon learnt off Alister that Ryou could be one of the rare people that can actually see spirits." Steve said as Kylie nodded.

"If he's conversing with a demon then you have to find a way to trap it before it does what it did to Malik to Ryou." Kylie said as both Steve and Madison stood and headed to the hallway to see it was empty. Ryou wasn't in sight.

"Where's Ryou? he was right here." Steve said as the three adults now had to find the now disappeared teen.

* * *

**I know I suck for leaving it on a cliffy. Well I hope your loving the chappies so far and hope to hear your responses. On a side note, I'm planning to write another horror fic but I got a poll going on what shipping will be the main shipping for this particular fic. Its a blind vote called what shipping is hotter. Please vote and I've already getting started on the first chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE!**


	13. the seal

**A/N: Well here's our lucky thirteenth chapter. I know people think thirteen is bad luck but I think its lucky but about my new poll going, it ends when this story ends so that I can start up my new horror fic I'm sure you'll love since it involves all the shippings in the poll so vote please!**

**Disclaimer: This is the... thirteenth time I've had to do this for the fic, I do not own Yugioh. It belongs to its proud owners(whoever they are) in the land of... Japan (I think...).**

**Now that, that's over on with the story!**

* * *

_.: with Ryou :._

He was walking... no, sprinting to get home before his parents could. He still couldn't believe they found out what Bakura was and worse, planning to trap him again. He knew it was bad going against his parents to warn a demon who had... 'issues' but Bakura was his friend who might also be his boyfriend. At least he thought he was...

Despite his muscules aching and legs feeling like jelly as he ran, Ryou was determined to make it home and soon to Bakura before his parents tried to trap him. He knew the demon was temperamental and dangerous but attempting to trap him was just going to bring that side of him out.

Once seeing the house in sight Ryou almost felt like cheering in victory, almost. Mainly from exhaustion and the fact Bakura had to be saved... sort of. Quickly unlocking the door Ryou got inside and locked it, putting the chain on the door to keep anyone from getting inside.

"Bakura!" Ryou called out seeing the demon walk down the stairs holding his fluffy cat toy.

"Why are you all red and tired?" Bakura asked seeing the exhausted teen panting.

"My. Parents. Are. Going. To. Trap. You." Ryou panted out as Bakura nodded.

"Ah huh, well theres only one thing we can do." Bakura said as Ryou barely managed to stand, he was holding the wall for support.

"What is it?" Ryou asked as Bakura smirked devilishly.

"Destroy my seal."

* * *

_.: with the parents :._

"I can't believe he's been conversing with a demon. Is he insane?" Amane said as she was just explained everything by Steve and Madison, Kylie was in the back with the teenage girl as they were driving to the house and searching for Ryou.

"You know how Ryou is, always seeing the good in everyone." Madison said as they had to agree with that.

"Look what matters is that we get the demon trapped, its not going to be easy getting it back to the spirit realm but trapping it is the main priority." Kylie said as they all nodded.

"How do you trap it?" Amane asked.

"You have to repair the seal it was originally trapped in, once that happens if it steps into the seal it'll be trapped again. All we need is to find the seal in the house." Kylie said as they nodded but there was one problem. They didn't know where the seal was.

"We looked all over the house, there isn't any seal." Madison said.

"It could be anywhere really. The floor, the wall, the roof, as long as its able to be drawn up in a room." Kylie said.

"Wait, in the attic when me and Ry were putting away boxes there was another room in there but we couldn't open the door." Amane said as they all nodded.

"Its most likely the seal is in there but we have to tread carefully. No doubt the thing is going to be mad when we try fixing its seal." Kylie said. Now they had to do the impossible, trapping a demon in its broken prison. Easier said than done.

* * *

_.: back with Bakura and Ryou :._

"I thought your seal was already broken." Ryou said surprised at what Bakura had said to him.

"No, its damaged. It can still be repaired unless we destroy it completely thus breaking its hold on me and this house." Bakura explained.

"So thats why you can't leave." Ryou said as Bakura nodded.

"Exactly, because my seal was damaged it still bound me to the house but if its destroyed I'm able to walk around in the real world. Still invisible but at least I can walk outside." Bakura said as Ryou nodded.

"And how do you destroy your seal?" Ryou asked tentatively.

"I can't, you have to be the one to do it." Bakura said as Ryou looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-M-Me!? w-what if I mess up? I-I-I could make you stuck here forever!" Ryou started ranting as he didn't want to make the situation worse for Bakura "Oh my- what if I -" Ryou was cut off once Bakura pulled him into a bruising kiss, took the small teen a while to finally kiss the demon back as he felt Bakura's tongue probing in his mouth. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck pulling the dark spirit closer till their bodies had no space between them.

Bakura was growling low in the back of his throat feeling the heated sensation coursing through his body as the kiss grew more intense, the teen below him let out a stifled moan nearly throwing Bakura over the edge, he had to stop now since he needed his seal broken and had to get his urges under control.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss earning a whimper from Ryou as he looked up at him with innocent chocolate orbs, he had to congratulate himself for not trying to force the boy into anything already.

"Oh, oh I forgot about your... urges, I didn't do anything bad did I?" Ryou asked looking scared as Bakura shook his head.

"No, its just when you moan its hard to keep control." Bakura said seeing red taint the pale cheeks. How could one fifteen year old do this to him?

"Sorry." Ryou mumbled avoiding eye contact with the demon.

"You don't have to apologise, lets just destroy my seal then move onto a plan." Bakura said as he headed up the stairs with a flustered Ryou following him.

"Where is your seal?" Ryou asked out of curiousity.

"The attic, its where Yami and Yugi brought me to make a deal with Gozaburo in order to make him money, the guy didn't know a thing about summoning demons since its a known fact you need to specify what kind of demon you want to talk to. Instead Yami chose my symbol to summon and Yugi damaged the seal when I was chatting with Gozaburo." Bakura said as Ryou nodded as he listened.

"What happened after the seal was damaged?" Ryou asked as they came to the end of the hallway looking at the string dangling from the square door in the roof.

"Killed the guy, his brother is the continued line of Kaiba's. Yami and Yugi lived still, I wasn't going to kill innocent teens who did nothing wrong. I guess its against my nature, I might like chaos and bloodshed but I still have morals. Not a lot but still do." Bakura said as he pulled the string down to make the stairs leading up to the attic appear.

"Maybe its the angel part of you." Ryou said as Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Possibly, come on." Bakura said as he headed up the stairs with Ryou in tow. The two whitenettes entered the dark attic, the room was cluttered with boxes. Ryou followed the demon carefully avoiding the boxes until they came to the door leading to another room.

"How do we open it?" Ryou asked as Bakura smirked.

"Leave that to me." Bakura said as he walked straight through the door shocking Ryou that he could do that.

"Bakura?" Ryou said on the otherside but got something slide from the otherside of the door, it was a metal key. Ryou quickly grabbed it and put it through the key hole and turned it, hearing the faint click of the door unlocking. Tentatively, the white haired teen opened the door seeing a dimly lit room with white candles surrounding the mark in the center of the room.

Ryou could clearly see it was a pentagram with intricate symbols and writing inside of it, the seal created with black candle wax that had been melted to make the symbol. Faintly, Ryou could see the scratched up part of the seal like the wax had been scraped with a blade in order to break it.

"This looks like the symbols I've been drawing." Ryou said as he recognised the pentagram since he had been drawing it for the past six days he had been in Domino.

"Yeah, I didn't think I could trust you yet to say its my prison. The triangle design though is the doorway into the spirit realm for me, the symbol should still be here." Bakura said looking around as Ryou looked up seeing where the symbol was.

"There." Ryou said as Bakura looked up to see the burnt in design of the thaumaturgic triangle.

"Oh right. Well we best get straight to it but we'll need to find Yugi's spell book for it." Bakura said as Ryou face palmed. Looks like destroying Bakura's seal was going to take longer than planned.

* * *

**Well here's another end to such a lovely chapter, I'm starting chapter fourteen now so don't fret plus I hoped you like the 2nd kiss between Ryou and Bakura, I've been wondering when I should get them to kiss and here we are. Vote on my poll since it determines the section and main coupling for my new horror fic that is coming out after this one. Your able to give two choices just to clarify for you so don't just vote for one shipping since... well I like all the shippings.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. memories

**A/N: And here is chapter fourteen, just to be clear. I'm not sure when the story will end but I can clarify that its going to be soon *sniff sniff* well I've had fun writing this fic but not to worry. Its not ending now, it will end... in a couple more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I only own the plot for this story!**

**Now that thats over, we shall resume this wonderful story!**

* * *

Ryou was looking around the room, helping Bakura look for the spell book since it held the key to destroying Bakura's seal and in turn, free's Bakura. The room was a mess, it was cluttered with various... relics he did not want to touch and old tattered bits of paper with inscriptions on them and some books that smelt like his grandmother's closet only worse.

"I found it." Bakura said as he was now holding a large hard covered book with tattered fading pages "It looks more faded than I remember but eighty years could do that." Bakura said shrugging as he placed the book on the floor and Ryou sat down in front of it.

"Is it safe?" Ryou asked as Bakura shrugged.

"I don't know." the demon answered as he opened the book turning the pages slowly. Somehow Ryou didn't find that answer so promising "Lets see... performing an exorcism, summoning a spirit, sealing a demon in a human body, sealing a spirit... Aha! destroying spirit seals." Bakura said pointing to the faded page. Ryou looked at the page seeing it did look difficult, half the things he didn't even know what it was but it seemed important seeing as this was the spell to free Bakura.

"What do I need to do?" Ryou asked seeing as he didn't know the first thing about witch craft.

"Well we need is a- oh. We might have a problem." Bakura said as Ryou looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? is something wrong?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, we need the *talisman used to summon me here but I don't know where it is." Bakura said as Ryou looked taken aback.

"Well where is it?" Ryou asked as Bakura shook his head.

"I don't know, Yami was the one to own it and he's the only one to... wait. I'm going to try something that I hope will work." Bakura said as he flicked through the book quickly.

"Love spells, wishes, memory search. Your going to have to enter my memories for this. Stay close Yami and Yugi, they were the ones to hide it somewhere. You won't be seen, I promise you'll be safe." Bakura said as Ryou looked scared.

"How can I be sure?" Ryou asked as Bakura chuckled.

"When a demon makes a vow, they are bound for all eternity. It ensures our loyalty to the deal look I'll show you. Cross my heart that I will not let harm come to you." Bakura said crossing a clawed hand along his heart forming a red glowing 'X' before it slowly faded.

"How many vows have you done?" Ryou asked as Bakura thought for a little bit.

"Seven." Bakura answered as Ryou looked at him with an incredious look.

"Seven and you've been alive for millenia." Ryou said as Bakura rolled his eyes.

"The only people I ever made a vow for was the Devil." Bakura said as Ryou shook his head sighing.

"Okay, okay. Lets just do the spell, what do we need?" Ryou asked as Bakura looked at the candles in the room "We need to light the candles and just concentrate on me while I bring you to the memory. Whatever you do, don't lose concentration. It could have effects on you if you do and stay close to Yami, its his talisman so if you follow him you'll find out where he hid it." Bakura said as the candles spontaneously lit up giving the room an eerie glow.

"How did you- powers?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"Yep, now close your eyes and just focus on me." Bakura said as Ryou nodded and took in a deep breath as he concentrated. He felt Bakura grasp his hands together as both the demon and mortal concentrated but Ryou felt everything slipping away from him as he slowly opened his eyes to find the candles lit, a man holding a young boy with golden bangs, black hair with amythest tips matching his amythest eyes tightly by the shoulders as an older teen with wilder golden bangs, black hair with three lightening streaks of blonde and crimson tips matching his eyes was working intently as he lit the candles at each point of the pentagram.

"How long?" the man asked coldly.

"Be patient, these things take time." the older teen said as he grabbed the spell book Ryou recognised but it was less faded and looked still in good condition.

"Well hurry up or your little friend gets a bullet in his head." the man, Ryou guessed to be Gozaburo said as the younger boy looked frightened.

"Yami." the young boy whimpered as Yami glared at Gozaburo.

"Don't worry, I'm on to the final part of the spell." Yami said as he grabbed a silver chain from around his neck and pulled it out revealing a small round disk with a pattern on it. The pattern looked like a snow flake from a distance but closer it looked like a complicated line pattern. The smaller boy headed to the window seeing the full moon glowing in the sky.

"The moon is at its highest, its time." the small boy, Ryou guessed to be Yugi, said as Yami nodded.

"I call upon the dark forces to open the spirit realm to bring forth the spirit of this seal..." Yami said as he held the necklace out in front of him and Ryou was noting the necklace, it had to be the talisman used to bring Bakura here "... may the doorway open for this spirit to come and be trapped in the seal before us." Yami said as a Ryou looked up to see the chalk drawing of the thaumaturgic triangle but it was glowing a dark blue as the chalk was burning into the wood.

As the doorway opened a dark purplish smoke seeped through the triangle design and it was forming a humanoid figure until it started to clear away revealing Bakura.

"There, its done." Yami said as Bakura was looking down at the pentagram he was trapped in.

"What is the meaning of this mortal?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes as Gozaburo chose to speak.

"I want to make a deal with you demon." the man said as Bakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this deal? no wait let me guess... riches, greed, power, am I getting close?" Bakura asked smirking in amusement.

"I want you to give me riches." Gozaburo said as Bakura circled his prison, it looked like he was contemplating.

"And if I give you this. What do I get in return?" Bakura asked as he glanced at Yugi.

"The boy." Gozaburo said as Yami glared coldly.

"You said no harm would come to him if I did the spell for you." Yami said as Gozaburo gave Yami a cold stare.

"Sacrifices must be made. Its not like I'll need you anyway." Gozaburo said as he pointed the gun at Yami, unknown to him was that Yugi was scraping the dried wax that created the pentagram but when the candles' flame went out of control Bakura's form disappeared to everyones sight except Ryou's.

"What did you do you little brat!?" Gozaburo yelled at Yugi.

"Damaged the seal, he's still here but you can't keep him trapped." Yugi said as Yami pulled him up and they both ran out of the room with Gozaburo following them. Ryou remembered Bakura's instructions, stay close to Yami, as she followed the boys coming to the room near the stairs as Yami pulled Yugi into the room and Ryou was in it luckily as Yami closed the door quickly.

"Hide in the closet, don't come out no matter what." Yami said as Yugi nodded looking scared as he went into the closet leaving Yami alone in the room with Ryou who was unseen.

Yami looked critically at the room as he slowly and quietly walked through the room not making a sound as Gozaburo's thundering footsteps echoed through the house. A small creak was heard from the part of the floor close to the wall. Yami looked down as he crouched down and moved his fingers along the floorboards before pulling the loose one up.

He took the silver talisman off and stuck it down before putting the floorboard over it once again. The door slammed open as Yami turned to see Gozaburo standing there with the gun in hand.

The gun was raised towards him but Ryou caught a glimpse of white hair behind Gozaburo, it was Bakura. The demon threw Gozaburo across the room before he could shoot the gun, Ryou could see anger and malice in the demon's eyes, they looked almost crimson with the amount of anger seen.

Bakura stormed over to Gozaburo grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall as the older man struggled and Bakura looked ready to kill.

_SLICE!_

The sound of his talon like claws scratching through Gozaburo's flesh filled the room but it didn't stop there, he continued slicing every single part of Gozaburo and never stopped. The amount of blood shed seemed endless as Bakura marred the flesh of the older man as Yami watched in silent shock.

* * *

_.: Back with the real world :._

While Bakura was concentrating on the memory, the sound of a banging made him open his eyes slowly. Ryou seemed to still be searching the memory so he silently stood up and decided to seek out what ever made that noise.

* * *

**Well, it looks like Ryou's stuck in Bakura's memories for the time being. Sorry if it took too long or if it sucks but I hope you like this chapter. Almost forgot I had to do this.**

*** Talismans are necklaces with magical properties. They can be used in spells for power or sealing.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Trapped

**A/N: I had to listen to Lacuna Coil and Evanescence as well as the occasional Marilyn Manson but I found the inspiration for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: -_- I do not own Yugioh... sadly. Neither do I own any of the bands above... also sadly.**

**Well as much as I would love to continue this A/N let us enjoy my little fic of horrors.**

* * *

Bakura headed down the stairs leading to the upstairs hallway seeing nothing at the moment but the noise could of came from downstairs so... tentatively the demon headed to the stairs to see the door was open and the chain that once held it in place snapped off. This was definately odd but who would break into the house unless...

... Unless the family came home and are still hellbent on trapping him again, shit and Ryou was still upstairs in his memory coma.

Wait, Ryou was still upstairs!

Bakura ran up the stairs seeing the attic still open but new footsteps where inside and there was no way Ryou had woken up yet. Quickly heading into the attic he saw the movement inside the hidden room and once stopping in the doorway saw Steve about to break Ryou's concentration.

His usual possessive nature took over from there as he lunged at Steve, pushing him away from Ryou before the boy could be disturbed in anyway.

"Hurry up." Steve said as Bakura turned to see some other lady with Amane as they were melting red wax over the damaged part of his seal. Oh hell no!

"Repair the damage once inflicted, return the prisoner to its prison, return the protection for the seal, keep the demon from inflicting harm." Kylie said as Bakura could feel the burning sensation on his left palm seeing the returning mark of his imprisonment. The repaired seal glowed red as it started drawing the demon in against his will, before getting into the seal Bakura grabbed the spell book and once again. He was sealed and visible to the mortals once again.

"It worked." Amane gasped out seeing the white haired demon, its resemblance to Ryou was... unnerving. Only it had wilder white hair, sharper more prominant features and a more muscular body but the cold red hued brown eyes were the scariest difference of the demon. They held hate, anger and a whole lot of spite mixed with loathing.

There were no words to say how Bakura felt, well there were but there was so much and none of them were positive since once again. He was imprisoned but at least he had the one thing that could send him back to the spirit realm.

"For now but why isn't Ryou moving." Kylie asked as Bakura chuckled darkly. They all looked at the demon unnerved but hey, he was put back in the very thing he despised in this world.

"What did you do to my son?" Steve asked Bakura who shook his head but kept the sinister smirk he always had.

"Just a your average memory search spell." Bakura said as Steve looked confused.

"Okay and thats magic hocus pocus for what?" Steve asked as Bakura leaned against the edge of his prison smirking.

"He's in my memories. Don't worry he isn't going to get hurt, well not if you don't disturb him." Bakura said looking at Ryou who was still sitting still as night. It was like he was dead to the world.

"How do you bring him back?" Amane asked as Bakura shrugged.

"Lets see..." Bakura said opening the book to see the page again and doing a once over "... Ah, I have to go back in the memory and bring him back. Seems simple enough." Bakura said as he clapped his hands together rubbing them as he grinned before heading into the center of the pentagram and sitting crosslegged with the book infront of him.

He closed his eyes concentrating on the memory he knew Ryou was in before feeling himself slip from his body and once opening his eyes found Ryou looking at the dead body of Gozaburo while Yami grabbed Yugi and ran out of the house. Oh yeah, he forgot he did that.

"Ryou." Bakura said gaining Ryou's attention to seeing the demon.

"Bakura? what are you doing here?" Ryou asked as Bakura knew he had to be quick.

"I don't have much time. Did you find out where the talisman is?" Bakura asked as he knew that was the key thing he needed. Ryou nodded quickly.

"Yeah, its under the floor boards in my room." Ryou said as Bakura smirked.

"Good, find it but we have a problem." Bakura said as Ryou shifted his gaze to Bakura's left hand seeing a red glowing pentagram with intricate designs on his palm. It looked as if it was branded into his skin.

"What happened to your hand?" Ryou asked reaching out towards Bakura as the demon pulled his hand away.

"Its the mark of imprisonment. Thats the problem but you have to get out of my memories." Bakura said as Ryou nodded as Bakura left his memories and Ryou concentrated on leaving the memories, feeling the same sensation he felt when he first entered the memories.

Slowly opening his eyes Ryou saw Bakura sitting cross legged in the center of the room, Mrs. Knight and Amane were near the damaged part of the seal that now had red wax over it and Steve was looking at Bakura expectingly.

"Is it done?" Steve said to Bakura as the demon nodded at him.

"Take a look for yourself." Bakura said as Ryou furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, only he could see Bakura unless...

Ryou's eyes widened at the realisation, Bakura was trapped again.

"No." he whispered as he crept closer to the seal preventing Bakura from going near him and as he crawled closer Steve grabbed him to prevent Ryou from going into the seal "No!" Ryou said louder as he was pulled out of the room seeing hurt in the demon's eyes even if his features didn't show it.

"Calm down Ry, its for the best." Steve said pulling Ryou down to the upstairs hallway as Ryou was still struggling to get free.

"No! let him go!" Ryou yelled as Steve pulled him to his bedroom and managed to get the small teen inside.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Steve said as he quickly closed the door and locked it from the outside, leaving Ryou in the room alone.

Ryou let out a frustrated cry before remembering although he was locked in his room, he had to complete the task at hand... Despite Bakura being trapped in the attic. Again.

* * *

**Damn, I know Bakura would hate me for doing this, good thing he isn't here... for now but damn he would be maaaaad once finding out what I did. But never fear! I will be starting the oh so amazing chapter 16 and I'm thinking that shall be the lemon chapter. I'm not sure but as usual.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. getting a plan

**A/N: Chapter 16. Didn't think I'd make it this far but here we are... I was listening to 'my last breath' by Evanescence for a little inspiration. Good song by the way and I had to also read up on my mum's and also my own spell books. Strangely enough they help in telling you what certain things do but don't have the spells its used for. Oh well as I was saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I don't know why I have to say this every single time I write a new chapter but apparently if you don't. Your at risk of copyright, getting sued, blah blah blah. I wasn't really listening to the speal about it but...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Although Ryou felt like throwing things at the door, now wasn't the time for that. He had to find the talisman used to bring Bakura from the spirit realm and he had to do it now. He was currently crawling along the floor looking for the small space that could hold the necklace but after ten minutes of searching he was now sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees brought to his chest.

He felt tears prickling his eyes at the thought of failing Bakura, its not like Bakura deserved to be trapped in the attic alone but Bakura was the only person he could trust as a friend and more.

He was looking at his bed, seeing the pale blue sheets with the kitten toy lying innocently on the duvet next to the camcorder. Wait, the camcorder...

It suddenly dawned on Ryou that Alister filmed finding the loose floor board. Quickly hopping on his bed he grabbed the camcorder and pressed play in order to watch the footage Alister left on it. Fast forwarding to the room Ryou found it, watching carefully as Alister inspected his room that was once empty seeing the red haired teen lie against the wall flipping through the journal Malik left, until finding the loose floorboard and pulling it up. Seeing the papers and after fast forwarding briefly Ryou saw a glint in the small hole in the floor, confirming Ryou's suspicions.

But now he had to find where Alister was when he found it, looking at the footage again did Ryou realise where it was. His bed was actually standing where it was. Quickly, Ryou got off the bed and moved it away from the wall and searched for the loose floorboard with his fingers until he could move one in particular.

Lifting up the loose floorboard revealed a journal on top of a bunch of papers that were slightly old, as Ryou removed the journal and papers did he find the small glimmer of silver left inside the floor, tentatively he picked it up and saw it was the exact silver talisman Yami had hidden away in the floor boards. From the delicat silver chain to the intricate line pattern on the small disk.

Now that he had the talisman there was the matter of getting out of the room now, easier said than done. Going to the door, Ryou looked through the key hole to see the empty hallway and heading to the window saw that everyone had to still be home. Just in another part of the house.

Ryou placed the talisman around his neck but was now pacing, trying to figure out a way out of the room. Wait, Bakura said Malik was partially psychotic...

The white haired teen grabbed the journal that once belonged to the previous occupant of his room opening the book, hoping that maybe he might of left some vital information on getting out of the room.

Ryou mainly skimmed the pages until one in particular caught his attention.

_**Well me and Alister managed to blow up the old closet Isis wanted us to move to the front yard, used only seven double happies and a thunderbolt to do it but she then asked me to give up my explosives. Good thing I only gave her my distraction pack, my real collection is in the hidden cupboard in my closet but looks like me and Al are going to have to hold up on blowing stuff up at my house.**_

_**I heard Alister and Valon are fighting again only they're doing prank wars in order to solve their problems. Maybe me and Al can blow stuff up that way...**_

Ryou closed the journal, not needing to hear the rest of it. Now to see if Malik left his explosives in their hiding place still. Quickly, Ryou headed to the closet that once resided Bakura and opened it. The closet was slightly messy, littered with all kinds of drawings and symbols on the walls and a few objects laid on the floor.

He shook his head sighing as he looked around the closet trying to find the explosives hidden in the closet but it looked like no matter what part of the wall he searched he came up empty.

"Urgh, how hard can finding a bunch of explosives be?" Ryou grounded out through gritted teeth as he kicked the wall of the closet hearing a barely audible creak. Looking carefully at the wall, Ryou could see a small part of it sticking out just ever so slightly.

He moved his fingers to the wall gently brushing the loose part and managed to push it open to reveal several different types of explosives in a small space. Bakura certainly didn't prepare him for this.

Most of the stuff, Ryou didn't even know of and he was sure that all of them were illegal fireworks. Well with the explosives found he just had to wait for the perfect time to escape, yep... things were not looking so great.

He left the closet and closed the door before closing up the floor board and pushing his bed back into place and lied down trying to think of the perfect time to help Bakura subconsciously drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Well at least Ryou has the things he needs to escape, just has to wait for the opportunity to do it. Well just to let you know that I've finished the start of my new horror fic that's coming out after this one so keep voting on my poll for the main pairing since all five of those pairings are going to be used in the new fic.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Playing in dreams

**A/N: Chapter seventeen. Well as we know Ryou fell asleep but remember... Bakura can manipulate dreams for his own pleasure so lets see what our favourite demon is planning on doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Never have and never will. -_-**

**Well now that thats over... On with the story!**

* * *

_.: Dream :._

Ryou slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the dark bedroom from his old dreams instead of his own. He furrowed his eyebrows just a little before the realisation came to him.

"Bakura." Ryou said as a new voice startled him.

"You called for me." Ryou jumped at the voice and turned to see Bakura, standing at the edge of the room.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded approaching him.

"Yes, I sensed you no longer being awake and chose to see you." Bakura said as Ryou nodded in understanding, seeing as he and Bakura can't talk when awake this would have to be the way to go.

"I found the talisman and a way to get out of my room. I just can't do it now." Ryou said looking down but Bakura gently lifted his chin in order for the chocolate orbs to meet his gaze.

"Don't be feeling bad, you've done so much that no one could of achieved. Tomorrow when your sister goes to school and the house is empty you can put the plan into motion. I got the spell book so don't worry about me getting sent to the spirit realm." Bakura said giving Ryou a slight smile before it turned into his usual deviant smirk "But until then, I'm going to enjoy playing with you in your dreams." Bakura said as Ryou looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean 'play'?" Ryou asked as Bakura chuckled at the innocent teen's naivety.

"You ever had foreplay?" Bakura asked the 'innocent' question as Ryou shook his head blushing.

"N-No. Why?" Ryou asked slightly uncomfortable as Bakura was moving closer to him.

"Because thats what your about to recieve." Bakura said as he captured Ryou's lips earning a surprised squeak from the teen before he started responding. Gently, Bakura pressed his tongue against Ryou's lips in silent invitation that the teen granted to the demon.

Their tongues met, battling for dominance that Ryou gave slowly wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck bringing their bodies closer but Bakura grabbed the teen's thighs and hoisted them up so that his legs wrapped around his hips. When Ryou pulled away to breath, Bakura moved to kissing his neck eliciting mewls of pleasure from his actions.

"I-I thought y-y-you held b-back on m-me?" Ryou managed out through his moaning.

"I do, but dreams are another matter plus I want to see you squirming under me." Bakura said smirking as he bit gently on the pale unblemished skin. Still holding the teen, he moved them both to the bed and now was lying on top of Ryou between his legs. The small teen had a furious blush on his cheeks at their new position since it gave Bakura all the advantages he needed.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked as he saw the russet eyes darken.

"Just lie back and let me do what I know." Bakura said grinning down at the flustered teen.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Ryou asked as Bakura chuckled.

"Well being a sex demon and living for thousands of years has its perks like knowing how to pleasure someone till they can't stop screaming." Bakura said smirking down as Ryou shook his head trying to rid himself of the evident blush on his face.

"S-So your..." Ryou didn't know what to say but Bakura shook his head.

"Nope, this is just some form of release for me. You have no idea how crazy you drive me but I might as well give you a small taste of it." Bakura said as he ground his hips down onto Ryou's earning a startled cry from the smaller teen but it didn't stop there... Bakura was nipping at the sensitive flesh on Ryou's neck whilst grinding on his hips, the friction between them growing as well as the bulge in Bakura's pants.

Feeling Bakura's hands travel along his body, it felt... riviting. Ryou had to give it to Bakura, the demon sure knew how to please someone.

Once Bakura slid his right hand down Ryou's side past his hips, he grabbed the soft yet firm backside of the teen and used it to his advantage and pulled Ryou up as he ground his hips down with more force making Ryou let out a surprised moan.

"You certainly are adorable when you make that sound." Bakura said groaning out. He moved one of his hands from Ryou's backside to the front of his jeans, starting to undo them while Ryou was squirming under the demon.

"W-what are y-y-you doing?" Ryou asked looking at him with wide eyes feeling Bakura's fingers slip through his jeans.

"Like I said, I want to play with you and I'm doing just..." Ryou let out a strangled moan when he felt Bakura's fingers wrap themselves around his member "... that." Bakura finished as he let his free hand move Ryou's shirt up revealing the pale unmarked flesh of the teenager as he slowly pumped the throbbing member.

Slowly and gently, Bakura kissed Ryou's right nipple, sucking and biting the hardening pink nub while Ryou was thrusting against his hand, moaning his name repeatedly.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Ryou opened his eyes looking around tentatively as Bakura stopped his movements and rose his head from Ryou's chest.

"Fuck. Your waking up now." Bakura cursed.

_.: Real world :._

Ryou blinked for a moment but once opening his eyes found himself back in his room sweating from the new heat in the room, slightly flustered and still with an erection.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Swallowing his saliva, Ryou took a deep breath before speaking.

"Who is it?" Ryou asked as he heard the door's lock click and it opened to reveal Madison holding a plate with dinner on it.

"I brought you dinner since I thought you might be hungry." Madison said as Ryou just nodded as he put a pillow on his lap to hid his... excitement from the dream.

"Thanks." Ryou mumbled as Madison gave him the plate with food. His mother looked at him with deep concern as Ryou at small bites of his food.

"I know you think that what happened today is a bad thing." Madison said as Ryou kept his gaze to his food.

"You mean when you trapped Bakura in the attic." Ryou said with a slight bitterness in his voice.

"But he is dangerous and we only had your best interest at heart." Madison said as Ryou kept avoidng eye contact with her.

"Can I be alone?" Ryou asked as he still took small bites from his food. Madison nodded as she left the room and once hearing the lock click Ryou sighed as he put the food on the bed side table and removed the pillow to see he was still 'excited' from what Bakura did in his sleep. He just lied down on the bed and now had three options, try to go back to sleep and see Bakura again, think of something absolutely revolting to try and kill his 'excitement or finish what Bakura started. Well since sleep seemed impossible and he really couldn't think of anything horrible it seemed he only had one option. Yes, it seemed he was going to have a long night.

* * *

**Well there we go, a little lime but it was rather difficult to write. Especially if when writing this your family are in the same room having a *shudder* twilight marathon. I had to read my favourite yaoi fics in order to get inspiration and a little help for writing something limey but I'm hoping to get the lemon in at some point only its definitely not going to be in Ryou's dreams.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Broken

**A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! hope you guys liked the last chapter though but further apologies. I had to work and then had school so I just managed to get this done. Thanks to Goshikku hime wa Yami-san, I re-edited a small part of the story. Not a big change but makes it more graphic so a big thanks to them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I do how ever own a computer to write fanfics.**

**Now that that's over, on with the story!**

* * *

It was night, past midnight. Ryou couldn't sleep meaning he couldn't talk to Bakura so he distracted himself with the explosives found in Malik's hidden spot. He was looking over the types there were so he knew which ones to use when escaping, he needed something that was enough to blow the lock off but not too much to blow the entire house up.

He avoided the giant explosives, knowing those would cause the most damage and focused on the smaller ones. Cherry bombs, bangers, etc. and was looking over the type of explosions they could cause but only problem was he couldn't test them out when everyone was asleep, not unless he woke everyone up at night.

He was currently holding duct tape and strapping together two cherry bombs seeing how the tiny explosives put together might just be enough to blow the lock off without setting the house on fire. He got a fuse extension and connected it the two fuses together with the longer one feeling slightly proud of his work. Even though it was grossily out of character for him to create explosives but he wanted to free Bakura and was willing to do anything to do it.

He was finished with the minor explosive and hid it under the bed before putting all the explosives back in their hidden spot, hoping to not miss a single thing that could leave evidence of what he was doing. Once making sure he had cleaned the area he was working, he got onto his bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling. It definately was going to be a long night but he closed his eyes trying to find some sleep.

* * *

_.: Time skip to morning :._

After a dreamless sleep, Ryou woke up to the thunder crashing in the background. He groggily sat up on his bed before heading towards the window to see Amane was waiting outside the car with her bag over her head and Madison was unlocking it. Ryou knew Amane was heading to school now and Madison to work, that left his father either working at home.

A crack of lightning made Ryou almost jump but he knew this could be used to his advantage. If his father was still home then the thunder and lightning could be enough to drown out an explosion.

Acting quickly, Ryou grabbed the explosive under his bed and duct tape strapping the bomb to the door knob before heading to the closet to grab the matches. Once Ryou lit a match he knew he had to time it right.

"Just hope this works." Ryou whispered to himself as he lit the fuse and just as the bomb was about to go off, a crack of lightening went off blocking out the explosion. The door knob and lock were blown off and slowly, Ryou pushed the door open.

He peered slowly to see the hallway empty but knew he had to be careful, he didn't want to alert his father. He quietly crept out of his room and entered the silent hallway, the only sounds known were thunder and the occasional crack of lightening. He moved carefully, heading towards the attic trap door and pulled the string down bringing down the ladder leading up to dark attic. Slowly walking up, Ryou froze at the sound of a stair letting out a loud creak, it was just like those horror movies Amane watched sometimes when someone was trying to avoid the killer.

Ryou just bit his lip, listening to the sounds. Praying to god that no footsteps were one of the things he could hear. Once he heard that his father was not coming upstairs he quickly headed into the attic and pulled the attic door up to prevent his father from knowing he was up there.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered as he quietly headed to the other room that was holding the demon.

"Hey Ryou, you got the talisman right?" Bakura asked as Ryou revealed the pendant he had around his neck still.

"Yeah, my dad is possibly still here but what can we do after this? when your free, I mean..." Ryou said as Bakura smirked.

"We'll leave, I won't lose you like I lost my past lover." Bakura said with a little possessiveness as Ryou looked at him surprised at what he was called.

"You think of me as a lover?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, you know you kind of look like him except he had rougher looks, dark tanned skin, croppier hair, lavender eyes, a scar under his right eye. He was a thief in the past, the thief king to be exact, and I guess when we met. I was just drawn in to the dark side since all I knew was about to never sin." Bakura seemed to give a sad smile at the past memories.

"You must of really been happy with him." Ryou said as Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, you would of liked him had you met him." Bakura said as Ryou gave him a smile.

"What was his name?" Ryou asked.

"Akiefa, when God found out I was with a thief, let alone the thief king of Egypt, before marriage. He said Akiefa was evil but I knew him better than anyone, sure he might of been a thief but he lost everything he ever cared about. When we met... I don't know he was just a kid when we first met and in need of some form of comfort. I guess he needed someone to tell him everything would be okay even though it wasn't." Bakura said looking down as his wings and tail dropped sadly.

"Was he alone?" Ryou asked.

"He had the ghost of his deceased village but he never met any humans but when we met. He seemed so... lost, scared and lonely. I kind of kept an eye on him just to keep him safe, I sound a little creepy don't I?" Bakura asked as Ryou shook his head.

"No, no... Um... should we get onto the spell?" Ryou asked in hopes of diverting the topic.

"Yeah. I should of stopped dwelling on the past when we have serious matters to take care of." Bakura said as he opened the spell book to the page.

"Its okay, you know you can tell me anything." Ryou said smiling as Bakura smirked.

"How about when we finish freeing me, I tell you all my history. Deal?" Bakura asked as Ryou nodded.

"I'd like that. Now what do we need to do?" Ryou asked as Bakura looked down at the book, smirking in amusement.

"Well luckily it requires a thunderstorm like we have now." Bakura said as Ryou sighed in relief. Well that handled one thing at least "You'll need a bowl, preferably metal, I think you can find one by the preserved organs." Bakura said reading the page as Ryou looked paler than usual as he stood up and headed towards the jars with odd things. He looked around but managed to find a copper bowl that could be used.

"Got it." Ryou said trying to hold back his nausea at the sight of the preserved animals and organs. He nearly ran trying to get back in front of Bakura but was glad to be away from the jars of unmentionables.

"Right, now you need one red candle, one white candle and one green candle." Bakura said pointing at the stack of candles as Ryou got the three candles needed, luckily nowhere near the unmentionables "We'll also need a charcoal disk, there are jars of myrrh, patchouli and sandlewood over there." Bakura pointed somewhere near some dried herbs as Ryou got the needed herbs and found a charcoal disk next to the jars.

"Is that all?" Ryou asked as he sat everything down in front of the seal as Bakura read the spell carefully.

"For now. Okay I'll instruct you through the spell and you just follow through. If I'm going to fast, let me know." Bakura said as Ryou nodded "First light the candles, You can just light them with the already lit candles." Bakura said as Ryou lit the three candles "Place them in a triangle and put the bowl in the center." Bakura instructed as Ryou made sure it was an even triangle with the bowl in the centre.

"What next?" Ryou asked.

"Use the candles to light the charcoal disk and put it in the bowl." Bakura said as Ryou carefully put the charcoal disk in the flames of each candle to get it smoking and placed it in the copper bowl "Put a pinch of the myrrh, patchouli and sandlewood into the bowl in that particular order." Bakura said as Ryou opened the jars and grabbed the powdered herbs, putting them into the bowl in the order Bakura said.

"Now what?" Ryou asked as Bakura looked at a sharp knife near the pentagram.

"You need to put the talisman into the bowl and give a few drops of blood in order for the spell to work." Bakura said as Ryou looked slightly afraid.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked, still afraid of having to cut himself.

"Yeah, its just those things but it doesn't have to be a deep cut, a prick on the finger will just do it." Bakura said as it wasn't helping Ryou relax but the smaller whitenette was determined to free the demon.

"Okay." Ryou said quickly heading to the knife and came back to the bowl dropping the talisman into the bowl before placing his index finger to the tip of the knife. Pressing hard enough to prick the end, he whimpered in pain as blood was starting to draw from the cut. Ryou put his bleeding finger over the bowl, watching the crimson liquid drip slowly into the bowl.

"Now read this." Bakura showed the book, revealing a sentence that was, thankfully, in English for him.

"With blood, candle and scent times three

No longer shall this binding be.

Free to live and free to soar

Let them leave the house once more.

As I burn this symbol, a part of them

Let thy heart and soul be free.

And for those who both cast despair

Binding them with sightless hair.

I send to them this well-earned curse

Let their evil spell reverse.

Teach them mercy and love's sweet gift

Once learned, this simple spell shall lift." Ryou read out as the flames grew in the bowl melting the ingredients into a dark blackish purplish liquid in the bowl that was still smoking "What now?" Ryou asked looking deeply afraid at the dark liquid that did not look safe.

"Pour the liquid onto the seal." Bakura said as he stood up and Ryou carefully poured the dark liquid onto the wax pentagram, watching as the liquid seem to grow and follow the lines of the finely drawn seal. Flames erupted upon the seal as the wax seem to burn and the flames moved down to a dwindling flame as Bakura felt the mark on his hand no longer on him. He looked down to find it was fading as he felt whatever held him in place no longer binding him.

As soon as the flames were gone, all that was left of the mark was just burnt up wax and a not so pleasant smell in the air.

"Did it work?" Ryou asked as Bakura took a careful step out of the pentagram and managed it easily.

"Yeah, you did it. You freed me." Bakura quickly hugged Ryou, pretty much surprising the teen greatly but he managed to hug the demon back.

"Y-Your welcome." Ryou said blushing as Bakura started smirking.

"Well now, I can't help feel like I need to repay you." Bakura whispered as he licked the shell of the teen's ear causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot through the teen.

"N-N-Not n-now." Ryou whispered reluctantly as Bakura seemed to make a small noise of disapproval but moved away from the teen's ear to his neck. Nipping the sensative vein making Ryou let out a struggled moan but held Bakura around his neck, bringing the demon closer.

"Do you really want me to stop now?" Bakura asked through his biting as Ryou shook his head, not wanting Bakura to stop anytime soon.

"N-N-No." Ryou stuttered out before moaning loudly making Bakura smirk as he kept biting into Ryou's neck, determined to make a mark to show who the teen belonged to.

"Ryou!" both froze at the sound of Steve calling out to the teen boy who was currently holding onto the demon.

"Oh no." Ryou whispered as he heard footsteps approaching as lightening cracked. Bakura pulled away from Ryou to look deeply into the chocolate orbs.

"Hide, no matter what happens do not come out. Got it?" Bakura said as Ryou nodded quickly. The teen ran out of the room into the attic and hid quietly behind the boxes as Bakura closed the door in order to make it look as if no one altered the place before hiding behind the beam supporting the roof. The creak of the attic ladder seemed louder than usual when the steps of someone approaching just made Ryou's heart beat harder against his ribs.

"Ryou. Are you up here?" Ryou moved a hand to his mouth to help keep himself silent. He heard the steps of his father coming closer towards him but the sound of lightning cracking made him jump from the choking silence that was enveloped.

Him jumping made a box beside him fall and alert Steve of his hiding place. Hearing the steps coming closer, Ryou closed his eyes as his father now stood in front of him holding a flashlight.

"What are you doing here? nevermind. Come on." Steve pulled Ryou up roughly and pulled the boy with him out of the attic.

"W-Where are we g-going?" Ryou asked feeling fear as he knew Bakura would not be happy. His father didn't answer until they were both down stairs inside the living room.

"What were you doing up there with that... that... thing." Steve asked holding Ryou tightly by the shoulders as Ryou struggled in the grip.

"Dad your hurting me." Ryou whimpered as he flinched when the grip tightened. The brown orbs looked back at the colder brown ones. Only his father's eyes lowered from his face to his neck where he could see clearly the red mark given to him by Bakura.

"How did you get this?" Steve asked quietly as he traced the mark on Ryou's neck and a shiver of fear shot through the teen.

"D-Dad..." Ryou was hoping his father would calm down but from the spark of rage that grew in his father's eyes he knew that was not going to happen.

"Your with the demon. You've become that monster's slut." Ryou flinched at what his father said but unknown to both Bakura was coming down the stairs to see Ryou looking very afraid at but he heard the last part that was said very clearly. He clenched his fists in anger that he knew he wanted to unleash upon Ryou's father.

"Dad let me go!" Ryou yelled struggling to get out of the grip as Steve didn't relent it. Bakura didn't want any more harm to come to Ryou so quickly he stormed towards them and pulled Steve away from Ryou, seperating the father and son but he didn't want to stop.

"You released him. Didn't you?" Steve asked Ryou who looked at Bakura, seeing the evident rage in the demon's eyes.

"Go to your room. Don't come out no matter what you hear." Bakura said as Ryou knew Bakura was not someone who needed to be angered anymore. Quickly, Ryou ran out of the living room as Steve made a move to follow the teen but Bakura grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to the ground.

Steve looked around the room, waiting for what ever was going to happen as Bakura lengthened the claws he had aiming a swipe at Steve's chest making the man start bleeding from the chest, it wasn't deep enough to kill but it hurt like hell.

The enraged demon didn't stop there, he was careful enough to make sure he nicked some arteries to make bleeding while he relished in the adult's screams. After about seventeen scratches Bakura started growing bored. He wanted Steve to suffer for daring to harm Ryou and he was going to do just that. He grabbed the man's belt and unbuckled it quickly, as the older man struggled under the demon's quick movements. The screams just made it all the more better as the demon distastefully grabbed Steve's private area with his sharpened claws.

With a rather powerful pull, he managed to remove the flaccid organ from the man who screamed for mercy, begging god for the pain to stop. Oh he was going to end the pain just not exactly in the way Steve wants it to end. After throwing the organ onto the floor, Bakura flipped the man over so he was lying face down on the floor, coughing up blood, he grabbed the back of Steve's head and put his foot on the man's back before pulling up, hearing a bone breaking crunch when doing so. He dropped the bloody body assessing the current mess.

There was blood all over the floor and walls as well as blood on himself, he quietly went up the stairs and made it to Ryou's room, seeing the teen sitting on his bed. Silently, he approached the teen from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, hoping that the boy wouldn't shy away but he felt Ryou lean back into him. Relaxing against the bloodied demon.

"You okay?" Bakura asked, hoping the teen wouldn't try pushing him away because he killed his father. Ryou just nodded, still being quiet "Your not my slut." Bakura whispered as he felt Ryou stiffen slightly but the teen turned slowly to face the demon who was looking deeply into the chocolate orbs.

"Aren't I?" Ryou asked as Bakura shook his head.

"No, your my lover. I could never love a slut anyway." Bakura said as Ryou's eyes widened.

"Y-Y-You l-love me?" Ryou stuttered, blushing as Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, more than anything." Bakura said resting his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"I love you too." Ryou whispered as Bakura gave a rare smile.

* * *

**Well, that was the kill scene I had been working on hard on and re-edited after getting some feedback that helped big time! and I wanted to add some fluff to it. I just hope Bakura wasn't too out of character. I hope you guys liked it. Just to let you know in warning next chapter is the last chapter I'm working on immediately but just to let you know. The poll is ending soon so you best vote if you haven't! On an added note, I got the spell off the internet but had to tweek it slightly and kill scene inspired off paranormal activity 3!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	19. A deal (Lemon warning)

**The last chapter *sniff sniff* I musn't cry now. Its been great fun writing this story and I must start writing other fics. I've already finished the first chapter for my newest horror fic that is soon to be on fanfiction! HORRAY! Anywho... I hope you like the last chapter since it has the long awaited lemon for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, it belongs to the owners who are probably swimming in a pool full of billions of dollars in bills (lucky bastards) while I borrow their characters and make no profit for writing.**

**With that over its time for the last chapter.**

_.: Outside the Ishtar house :._

Valon was standing outside, not wanting to be anywhere near the house right now. It was like walking into a lion's den soaked with steak sauce. But sadly, he had to be the one to get Alister's film equipment back as the red head quoted 'you asked if he could borrow it so you can go get it.'.

"Yah so owe me for this Al." Valon muttered under his breath as he walked up to the door and knocked a few times on it "Hey Steve!" Valon called out but was met with silence "Look Steve! I need Al's stuff back so can yah open th' door!" Valon called out a little louder as he tried the door and it opened. He didn't want it unlocked but he sure as hell didn't want to go inside but since he feared Alister's wrath more he, reluctantly, went inside the house.

Slowly, the Aussie biker went into the house looking around for anyone to be home at least.

"Hello!?" Valon called out, hoping that there was at least someone here but when his baby blue eyes drifted across to the living room he saw the dead body of his former boss "Holy shi-" he quickly went to the body looking for a pulse but when he felt no heart beat. It was evident that Steve was no longer alive.

Grabbing his cellphone, he called the police and waited until the cops arrived and it was no sooner that Madison came with Amane as well. When they saw the police line they were pretty much in shock but since Valon was outside the police line, sitting on the fence, so they went to him with questions.

"Valon. What happened?" Amane asked the Austrailian who did not know how to answer the question without upsetting the girl.

"It's your dad. He's-" Valon was soon cut off when an officer approached holding a notebook.

"Mrs. Bakura?" the officer asked as Madison nodded.

"Yes." Madison answered as the officer took a deep breath.

"I am very sorry to say this but your husband was murdered viciously today." the officer said as Amane's eyes filled with tears and Madison looked rather horrorfied and panicked.

"What about Ryou? is he okay?" Madison asked as the officer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ma'am, there was only your husband in the house when we arrived. Right?" the officer looked at Valon who nodded.

"Yeah, when I got 'ere there was no one else." Valon said as he saw Alister's film equipment getting put in evidence bags "Al is gonna kill me." Valon said as he watched his foster brother's things get put into the police cars.

"Yes, we found the name 'Alister' on the cameras. We also found 'Valon touch them and I'll make your Dr. Pepper disappear.' on them as well." the officer said as Valon looked bewildered.

"That's weird." Valon said shifting a little.

"Wait. Back to the subject at hand. Are you saying Ryou wasn't in the house?" Amane asked as the officer nodded.

"Exactly, its safe to say he may be a suspect but the tapes will help gaining evidence for us." the officer said.

_.: Somewhere outside Domino :._

Inside the 'Sunny skies motel' the teen behind the desk was boredly reading a magazine until the bell rang indicating that someone had come to the motel.

"Welcome to the Sunny skies motel, how may I help you?" the teen asked while his baritone voice that said he was bored out of his mind.

"I'd like a room." the voice revealed to be Ryou as the teen behind the desk nodded, grabbing the key to a vacant room.

"How long are you staying here?" the teen asked as Ryou shrugged.

"Not long, probably just the night." Ryou answered as he looked at the teen. They had hair similar to Yami's only it had magenta tips, the skin was bordering on pale and he had violet eyes. He was clad in leather and buckles that seemed to work for him nicely "What's your name?" Ryou asked quietly as the teen raised an eyebrow.

"Curious are we?" the teen said amused as Ryou blushed faintly.

"Maybe just a little. You look like someone I know." Ryou said as the teen chuckled.

"Maybe you know my friend. The name's Atemu." the teen, Atemu, said holding his hand out as Ryou shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryou. Who is your friend?" Ryou asked.

"Heba, he looks like me only more innocent and smaller. I got a picture of him actually." Atemu said pulling out his wallet that was attached to a chain. He showed a picture of him with a similar boy that Ryou swore looked just like Yugi from Bakura's memory.

"Wow, you guys do look alike." Ryou commented as he saw a smile on Atemu's face.

"Yeah, anyway its thirty dollars a night but we have a fifty dollars for two nights special." Atemu said as Ryou nodded at the deal.

"I guess I'll take two nights." Ryou said pulling the money from his wallet to pay for the room, he thanked his luck that he saved his money.

"Alright. Just sign your name here and here is your key." Atemu said as Ryou signed his name and took the key.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around." Ryou said taking his key as Atemu nodded.

"Yeah, see you around." Atemu said as Ryou headed outside of the reception area to see Bakura waiting by the suitcase belonging to the teen.

"That was quick." Bakura commented as Ryou smiled at the demon.

"Can we talk when we're in a more private place?" Ryou asked quietly as the demon nodded. Ryou grabbed his suitcase and with Bakura following, headed to the motel room. It wasn't too bad, there was a double bed, small tv against the wall and a door leading to the bathroom. Ryou waited for Bakura to enter the room as they were now alone.

"Well its not much but it'll do." Bakura said as Ryou nodded and went onto the bed opening his suitcase to pull out the soft kitty toy he had as well as a pair of light blue pyjamas.

"Do you think you can go into the other room while I change?" Ryou asked shyly as Bakura smirked.

"Why?" Bakura asked slyly as he headed towards Ryou who was starting to blush.

"I just need to get ready for bed, I need to get some sleep so..." Ryou said as Bakura approached the teen.

"You don't look very tired but..." Bakura gave a dramatic sigh as he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist "... I can always help with that." Bakura whispered as he pressed his lips onto the teens who moaned in acceptance but reluctantly pulled away from the demon.

"W-W-Well can you wait until I'm dressed?" Ryou asked as Bakura smirked as he shook his head.

"I don't think you'll be needing clothes for what I'm going to do." Bakura whispered as he turned his attention to the small teen's neck.

"H-Huh?" Ryou asked as Bakura started gently kissing the teen's neck.

"Why don't we make the dream I made you have yesterday a reality?" Bakura asked as he didn't pull away from Ryou's neck, giving it small bites as Ryou nodded, his arms wrapping around Bakura's as he pulled the demon closer which unintentionally brought them down onto the bed with Bakura on top of him.

The demon laughed as the teen blushed furiously at their new position that seemed to be giving Bakura all the much needed advantages.

"I think I prefer you like this." Bakura said as he ground his hips down onto Ryou's earning a squeak from said boy. Bakura smirked as the blush grew hotter on the teen's face "You want me to stop?" Bakura asked as Ryou just shook his head, feeling slightly flustered and unable to say a simple sentence.

Bakura's smirk turned into a grin as he moved Ryou's shirt up slowly to see the creamy pale chest and stomach, Bakura moved the shirt over Ryou's head to get it off and out of the way before going down to the collar bone and biting it gently. Hearing those delicious moans come from the smaller whitenette as he moved lower to the left nipple a running his tongue along the hardening nub and sucking it as his hand moved his talented fingers along the other.

The demon moved to the other nipple and moved his free hand to get the zipper of the jeans, trying to get them undone as he moved down from the teen's chest slowly kissing until he reached the waist band of the pants.

"Are you sure you want this?" Bakura asked, he didn't want to just take the boy's virginity and leave the teen with regrets.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I w-want this." Ryou panted out as Bakura lowered the pants down with the boxers.

Ryou shuddered as the cold air hit his arousal, Bakura in turn smirked as he slowly moved his tongue along the length and getting an incoherent moan in response. This made the smirk grow into a feral grin as he took in the length.

As soon as the demon was flicking his tongue along the pale teen's member, sucking on it gently, all coherent thought seemed to disappear as Ryou was moaning loudly, muttering the demon's name as his hands slipped slowly to entangle themselves in Bakura's hair. The demon certainly wasn't lying when he said he could pleasure people.

Bakura moved his hand up slowly towards Ryou's mouth, confusing the teen slightly.

"Suck." Bakura breathlessly said before going back to what he was doing. Ryou slowly took in three of the fingers, slowly moving his tongue against the digits to coat them in saliva. Bakura let out a muffled groan at the feeling of the smaller teen's tongue against his fingers, if only it were something else but the demon could wait. At least until the teen was more experienced.

Bakura pulled his fingers out of Ryou's mouth just as the teen was about to climax before entering a single digit into the tight entrance. Thanks to Ryou coming in Bakura's mouth he seemed to not notice that the demon had started preparing him, not until he felt Bakura insert another finger that was stretching the tight ring of muscules.

"Bakura." Ryou strained squirming slightly at the uncomfortable sensation from the demon who moved up to Ryou's eye level.

"It's all worth it in the end Ryou, It's more painful without preparation so just hang in there." Bakura murmered softly as he inserted the third digit making Ryou cry out in pain.

"Just relax, it'll be better soon." Bakura whispered gently to the teen who shifted slightly, trying to relax as Bakura's fingers slowly moved in and out of him, they moved in different angles which greatly confused the teen.

"Why are yo- oh god!" Ryou stopped mid sentence when he felt something inside him shot waves of pleasure once touched by the skillful demon.

"Found it." Bakura said hitting that spot again and scissoring Ryou to prepare him properly. Ryou kept moaning loudly and occasionally screaming as Bakura kept preparing him but he gave a small glance at the demon, seeing he was still fully clothed.

He tugged at the demon's shirt and Bakura soon got the idea and stopped his movements.

"Oh I see Ryou, don't worry I'll take care of it." Bakura pulled his fingers out of Ryou who whimpered at the loss while the demon grew a sly look "You really enjoyed me fingering you that much?" Bakura asked as he didn't seem to get a coherent answer other than was seemed like a tired nod from the teen while the demon grew a smirk as his tail moved slowly between Ryou's legs.

"What are y-" Ryou was unsure about Bakura's tail trailing up his legs until he felt it enter him, understanding now what the demon was up to. He stopped midsentence and felt the tail graze that bundle of nerves causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Can't leave you unsatisfied, it'll be an insult to a demon who lives to pleasure." Bakura said removing the ripped black shirt as Ryou stared, eyes half-lidded as he marveled at the demon's lean but still muscular body.

The teen's chocolate orbs drifted downward to Bakura's pants, the demon seemed to be playing the the waist line of his pants which was making the teen, who was still getting pleasured by the demon's tail, get rather impatient.

"Hurry up 'Kura." Ryou said as the demon chuckled.

"I always thought it was going to be me as the impatient one." Bakura said slipping his pants down revealing his arousel while Ryou's eyes widened mostly in fear when he saw Bakura's little 'friend'.

Okay little being the understatement of the century.

"Don't worry, Ryou. I'll try to make it painless." Bakura said stroking Ryou's hair but it didn't bring down the teen's fears as he felt the tail slip out of him.

Bakura shifted so his member was positioned between Ryou's entrance, Ryou just lied back. Trying to relax or at least prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Once the tip entered Ryou, the teen noticably tensed as his breath hitched as Bakura pressed deeper trying to hold back from pounding Ryou till he couldn't walk for weeks. He hadn't been with a virgin since... well, ever really.

Ryou let out a small cry of pain as the demon entered him until he was fully inside him. The feeling was painful but he kept trying to relax and get used to the feeling. He glanced up at Bakura who looked like he was struggling with self control at the moment but Ryou slowly moved his hips eliciting a groan from Bakura.

Bakura slowly pulled out of Ryou and thrusted in slowly, knowing to take his time with it. Ryou kept releasing small mewls of pleasure but he noticed Bakura kept going at different angles a lot and each one felt the same.

"Bakura?" said demon just managed to catch the questioning tone when the teen said his name.

"Yeah?" Bakura asked still trying to find a certain spot as he thrusted inside the teen.

"Why do you ke- Oh my god!" Ryou's back arched once feeling the sudden jolt of pleasure shoot through him. He gripped tightly to Bakura's back, leaving cresent moon marks in the process.

"Succubas remember." Bakura said as he kept thrusting against Ryou's prostate, making the teen moan loudly as his nails were digging deeper into the demon's back, starting to draw blood.

"Oh g-g-god! f-faster! h-h-harder Bakura!" Ryou screamed out as Bakura didn't hold back anymore, relentlessly pounding into the teen who was quivering in anticipation as he felt constriction in his abdomen.

Bakura leaned down biting gently on Ryou's neck as his hand slowly grasping the teen's member. After a few more thrusts, Ryou screamed out the demon's name as said demon came after a few more thrusts. Biting harder than intended into the teen who let out a small cry of pain from the action.

Bakura pulled back to look down, he saw Ryou exhausted and the bite mark was sure to leave a deep bruise.

"Sorry, force of habit." Bakura said sheepishly as Ryou nodded tiredly.

"That's okay." Ryou mumbled as he let out a small whimper from Bakura pulling out and collapsing next to him.

"What if I told you that there is a way for the two of us to be together without you seeming like your crazy?" Bakura asked as he stroked Ryou's hair, the teen let out a cute yawn as he turned to face the demon.

"As in your not invisible to everyone?" Ryou asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, it only requires a deal." Bakura said as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist to hold him close.

"What kind of deal?" Ryou asked tiredly.

"*I promise to protect you at any cost, to never lie to you, to be there when you need me and in return. Since I don't exactly want to devour your soul, I turn you into a demon like me when the time is right for you." Bakura answered as Ryou shifted.

"Can I think about it?" Ryou asked as he was close to falling asleep.

"Of course." Bakura murmured as he closed his eyes to sleep blissfully with Ryou cuddling up to him.

_.: Next morning:._

Ryou groggily woke up to the light hitting his eyes but once sitting up a sharp pain hit his lower back and he just kept himself down in order to not be in so much pain. He felt the even rises of Bakura's chest and glanced up in order to see the demon who was still sleeping.

He was starting to mull over what Bakura had told him, becoming a demon for Bakura in order to have him in a solid form was a little scary but Bakura said he would turn him when the time was right for him. Still, the thought of becoming a demon was rather daunting to the think about.

"You okay?" Ryou jumped at the voice and looked to see Bakura was awake and still holding him.

"Yeah just thinking." Ryou mumbled as Bakura looked as if he knew just what he was thinking about.

"The deal. I wasn't lying when I said I would do everything in my power to keep you safe." Bakura said as Ryou nodded.

"I know, its just the thought of being a demon." Ryou said as Bakura chuckled at his response.

"Would you rather have me devour your soul?" Bakura asked coyly as Ryou quickly shook his head.

"No! I just don't think I'm ready for being a demon." Ryou said as Bakura smiled.

"I will turn you when your truly ready for it. I would never force you into something like that, believe me being a demon isn't all it's cracked up to be. Devour souls, torture sinners. It gets boring after a while." Bakura said as it seemed he grew tired of a demon's natural traits before smirking at Ryou "But when a demon pledges his loyalty to a mortal. They are bound by a contract and must abide by it before either devouring their master's soul or turning them into a demon." Bakura explained as Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And if I make this deal, you can be physically seen?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded.

"I take in a human form that mortals can see and touch. A demon's contract with their master is much different compared to the mortal standards. A demon shall protect their master no matter what the risk or danger is, they will obey every command given by their master and when their duty is fufilled the demon shall get what they are owed." Bakura explained.

"So if we do make a deal, will I be your master?" Ryou asked nervously.

"You make it sound as if I'm going to be your slave." Bakura said coyly as Ryou blushed.

"It's not that. I want to be with you but is it the only way you can be with me?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded "I'll do it but only when I'm ready is when you'll turn me into a demon right?"

"Of course, I'm not going to force you into being what I am just yet but you're going to need to sit up for a moment." Bakura said as Ryou shifted slowly, wincing slightly in pain as he was now in sitting upright and Bakura sat up facing him. The demon traced his fingers from Ryou's cheek down to his bruised neck where his fingers traced the bite mark before going to the back "Gaining the seal is painful but at least you have long hair to cover it." Bakura said as Ryou felt a burning sensation where Bakura's hand was.

He tried squirming away but Bakura held him in place so he closed his eyes to hold back tears. As the pain started to disappate Ryou opened his eyes to see Bakura no longer had the wings or tail but he was still naked at the moment after last night's activities. His right hand now had a dark maroon **pentacle on the back. It looked almost like a tattoo in Ryou's opinion.

"Luckily your hair was able to cover the mark but if you should need me when your alone then just call for me." Bakura said smiling as Ryou hugged him.

"Can you promise me something?" Ryou asked quietly as Bakura nodded.

"Of course."

"Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about before you met me." Ryou said as Bakura nodded.

"Of course I will. Maybe I should start with Akiefa." Bakura mused.

**The end!**

**I'm thinking about doing a prequel to this story about Bakura and Akiefa but I might not be able to post my new story for a while because I'm going to be on hiatus for a few weeks because I'm going to Japan for a school trip.**

**So just on note, I'm on hiatus and the poll is still open until I come back from overseas.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers, favouriters and followers for all your support while I wrote this story and I will try to write new fics when I come back.**

*** I'm a fan of the anime Kuroshitsuji or as its also know 'the black butler' and so I decided to do the deal type of thing like Ciel and Sebastian.**

**** Think of Sebastian's seal on his hand of Bakura's seal.**


	20. Important Author's note

**I'm back from Japan and have to post this important notice.**

**I just want to let you guys know that I will be writing a prequel and sequel to Dark Temptations but I just have to get the chapters written down so they will take a while.**

**Also, my new horror fic will not be posted by here is my reason. After my trip to Japan and spending time at Joypolis, I went on three of the horror attractions. I didn't understand a single word of what was said but they have greatly inspired me because of their stories I learned so I have decided to try and write a fic based on the attraction... ROOM OF THE LIVING DOLLS!**

**Believe me its a scary attraction, a big must see! but its scarier if you can actually understand Japanese. It is because of this attraction that I have started a completely new fic that will be coming up soon and the poll is still open until I finish the first chapter of the new fic coming up.**

**On an add note I would love to thank all the favouriters, followers, reviewers and just anyone that has read this story.**

**Keep reading fanfiction and I promise to try and update some stories as well as create new ones.**

**- Horrorstar100**

**XOXO**


End file.
